Percy Jackson Choice Awards!
by CimFan
Summary: You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.
1. Chapter 1

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to 'Carrot – Bunny' for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

The auditorium was full with people who were trying to find their seats before the main event begins. These people were wearing their best outfits; dozens of pretty and fancy dresses, tuxes, T-shirts and jeans. Everyone was excited to take part in the first ever event of this kind.

The big auditorium was, well, big. Hundreds of seats, dozens of halls and lines and security guards. The front stage was big and the big screen read, 'The Percy Jackson Choice Awards!' in big, blue letters. The stage's floor was black with green bubbles painted on it. It has a DJ station on the side, and a blond, young man was standing there and waving with excitement.

"You may take your seats, we are about to start," a feminine voice was heard. The buzz around the seats became louder as everybody sat on their seats. "Thank you very much." The woman said.

The lights went off as the woman spoke again. "Hello, and welcome to the first ever Percy Jackson Choice Awards! Let me hear a round of applause to our DJ of the night, Lord Apollo!"

The blond man looked even more excited. "Hi, people. 'Sup? I'm Apollo, the awesome god of music and a bunch of other stuff! Let me introduce your hosts. Give it up to Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes!"

Two teenage boys entered the stage, waving and smiling at everybody. "See, I told you I can host a show. In your face, Katie!" one of the boys said.

The camera focused on a pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Travis," the other boy said. "We're not here to fight. We have a job. By the way, Katie, I suggest you watch your purse. You can never know with Travis."

Travis rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "I didn't touch your purse, I swear. At least, not today."

"Will you explain the audience on how the show works?" Apollo yelled from his station. The audience screamed in agreement.

"Jeez, you gotta chill, guys," Connor said. He slid his hands on his jeans and tried to align them. "So this is how it works. We tell you about the awards and the nominees and you vote in your reviews! How simple is that? You have 48 hours to vote since the chapter is published."

"You forgot to say that you can only vote in your reviews because CimFan wouldn't like a lot of PMs. And you can only vote for one nominee. No more than one, okay?" Travis said.

"Now that it all clear, let me hear to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!" Connor and Travis said together. They moved aside so Percy and Annabeth that came from the backstage would have enough space.

Percy was wearing a simple white T-shirt and jeans. He looked as good as usual and the girls in the crowd – most of them were minor goddesses, demigods and nature spirits – screamed in happiness. Annabeth also looked good with her grey tank top, black skinny jeans and blue All-Star shoes. She wore her owl earrings and her hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

"Hello, everybody!" Percy said to the microphone. "Welcome to the Percy Jackson Choice Awards! What an awesome name, don't you think that, Annabeth?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Don't let it get to your head, Seaweed Brain. It could be the Annabeth Chase Choice Awards. I don't know why the manager liked your name better.'

"Maybe because I'm more awesome?" Percy suggested.

"What makes you sleep at night," Annabeth sighed. "But we're not here to argue about whom name is better – which is mine – we're here to present the first category! The Favorite Male Character category!"

"Oh, joy," Percy said. "I hope I am a nominee."

"And the nominees are . . . " The feminine voice said. "Percy Jackson!"

The screen went bright and showed Percy fighting Alcyoneus on the iceberg. "Yeah, flattering," Percy said. He looked tired and exhausted. "But actually, I'm the son of Poseidon. I'm from Camp Half-Blood."

The Greek demigods in the audience cheered.

Percy disappeared from the screen and the voice said, "Nico Di Angelo!" Nico was shown on the screen. He was running with Percy in what seemed to be Hades' palace. "With great power . . . comes great need to take a nap," he said.

And then he disappeared and the voice called, "Leo Valdez!" Leo appeared on the screen, standing in the forest in Camp Half-Blood. "Believe me, lady, I remember," he said to no one in particular. "And whoever you are, I'm gonna face-plant you hard, Leo-style."

And then he disappeared and Jason appeared. "Jason Grace!" the voice called. Jason was also fighting a giant, but he was fighting Porphyrion. "I'm the son of Jupiter!" he called as he lifted himself in the air with his super amazing wind controller powers. "I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands. And now I'm going to destroy you, Porphrion, and feed you to your own wolves!"

The Roman demigods cheered in the crowd. "Go Jason!" Some of them yelled.

And then Frank appeared. "Frank Zhang!" the voice celebrated. He was standing next to Thanatos on the iceberg and was holding his stick of life in his hands. "If I'm going to burn, it might as well be bright," he said in a shaky voice and then disappeared.

"It's up to you now, people!" Percy said. He smiled at the camera. "Go vote now to your favorite male character, and it might as well be me!"

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded him.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**So that's it. Make sure you vote in your review to your favorite male character! Remember, the next chaper+winner+next award will be up in 48 hours! Go vote. NOW!**

**For these who don't remember, the options are:**

**A)** Percy.

**B) **Nico.

**C) **Leo.

**D)** Jason.

**E)** Frank.

**Until next time . . . **

**xoxo, CimFan! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"And the favorite male character for 2012 is . . ." Annabeth said. She opened the envelope in her hands and smiled at the result. "Percy Jackson!"

"Yay!" Percy screamed next to her.

"No need to make me deaf," Annabeth made a face.

A young minor goddess walked over to Percy and gave him a gold medal that read, 'Favorite Male Character, 2012' on it in Ancient Greek.

"In honor of the 2012 Olympic Games, our winners win gold medals!" Apollo explained from his DJ station.

"Dude, I wanted to say that!" Connor complained.

"Can I speak now?" Percy asked. "Thank you." he turned to the audience. "Thank you guys so much. I mean, this is huge! I've never won an award before, except being the Savior of Olympus and all. But never mind. I wanna thank my mother and my father and my step-father and my half-brother and my best friend and my girlfriend and the rest of my friends, but especially Athena for not killing me earlier and making this all come true. Thank you, everybody!" and he took the medal from the goddess, put it on his neck and walked to behind the stage with her and Annabeth who was congratulating him.

"So that was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and so many other things," Travis said.

"And now, let's welcome Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and Frank Zhang, son of Mars!" Connor called.

Frank and Hazel walked over to the microphone. Hazel was wearing a simple sleeveless white dress that reached her knees. Her sandals were gold and matched her eyes.

Frank was wearing a red buttons shirt with jeans. He didn't look comfortable in his clothes, and looked like he was going to die of embarrassment in any second.

"Hello, everybody!" Hazel said in a happy tune. "So, we won't be babbling and fighting and acting all lovey-dovey right now, because all we have to do is present the award and the winner. Right, Frank?"

"What? Yeah. Totally," he said.

"You weren't listening again, weren't you?" Hazel said. She sighed, like saying, 'Here we go again.'

"Of course I was listening!" Frank said. "You said something about not fighting or arguing or something and then you talked about the award. Remind me, what category do we present?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "The Favorite Female Character category. I'm quite annoyed that it says 'character', but don't let it bother you . . ."

Frank nodded. "And the nominees for the Favorite Female Character are . . ."

"Annabeth Chase!" the feminine voice said. Annabeth was shown on the big screens. She was sitting at the Poseidon table in the dinning pavilion in Camp Half Blood. Percy was sitting by her side. His face was red and they were talking. Annabeth had her arms around his neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." the view changed right after she pressed her lips to his.

The audience "Awww"-ed. Percy and Annabeth, who were sitting at their seats in the audience now, blushed.

"Thalia Grace!" Thalia was shown now. She was standing in the throne room, surrounded by the gods, Percy, Annabeth and Grover. She was hugging Percy and when she released him she said, "I'm honoring a friend. I must join the hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since . . . Since Half Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home."

And then she was replaced by Piper. "Piper McLean!" the voice announced. Piper was standing next to Jason in Camp Half Blood. She gave him her hand so he could get up. "I'm a dangerous girl," she smiled.

And suddenly, Hazel was there. "Hazel Levesque!" She was standing on the iceberg next to Thanatos and looked annoyed and mad. "I didn't come from the Underworld and travel thousands of miles to be told that I'm stupid for setting you free," she said in an angry tune.

"Reyna!" was sitting in the Via Principalis. She had a surprised expression on. "A man who turns down power? That's not very Roman of you."

And the big screens went black. "It's up to you now!" Hazel (the real one) said. "Go vote now!"

"And don't forget," Frank said. "You can only vote once! No exceptions!"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**I'm super sorry that it's short. I wrote it on my iPod so I couldn't see how long it is. **

**I also wanted to thank all the 45 (!) votes! You guys are amazing! But remember, you can only vote once (meaning you can only review once) and for one nominee. I'm sorry, but these are the rules. I also wanna remind you that it wasn't my idea. It's **Carrot-Bunny**'s idea. You should thank her for letting me use it.**

**As you can see, Percy won. 26 people voted for him. **Leo** was in 2nd place with 9 votes,** Nico** on 3rd with 8, **Frank** on 4th with 2 and **Jason **on 5th, without votes. **

**For these who forgot; the options are:**

**A)** Annabeth.

**B)** Thalia.

**C)** Piper.

**D)** Hazel.

**E)** Reyna.

**Don't forget to review, and remember: The next chapter + this chapter's winner + the next category will be up in about 48 hours! And don't forget: IT'S PERCY'S BIRTHDAY ON SATURDAY! HE'S TURNING 19! (Yeah. I know he's almost 17 in the books, but he was born on 1993. The Camp Half Blook Wiki says so. Well, not excatly. It says Annabeth was born on 1993. But he, they're both turning 19!)**

**Lots of love,**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"And the favorite female character, or may I say demigod, for 2012 is . . ." Frank said and opened the envelope Connor handed him. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena!"

Besides him, Hazel looked kinda sad, but she pretended to be happy as Annabeth walked up the stairs toward them. The minor goddess gave Annabeth her medal that read, "Favorite Female Character!" and Frank and Hazel moved so Annabeth could speak.

"I want to thank everyone who voted for me," she said. "This really warms my heart to know that so many of you admire me. Thank you all so much, and I really hope I can see you again next year."

She hugged Hazel and Frank to walked with them to behind the stage.

"So I guess Percabeth wins a lot of awards," Connor said. "Don't you think that, Travis? Two of our awards are won by them."

"Yes indeed, my dear brother," Travis said. "Now let's welcome Will Solace, son of Apollo, to present the next category! The Favorite God category!"

"Oh my, this should be interesting to watch," Connor laughed. "Give it up to Will Solace!"

The crowd - or should I say, the boyfriend less girls - screamed and cheered as Will walked up the stage. He was wearing a simple yellow shirt with white jeans. He looked stunning, like a son of Apollo should look.

"Hey," he said. "'Sup? So here it is, our third category for the show! Let's hear it to our nominees; 5 of the Olympian gods. But before we start, I need to apologize. I'm super sorry, Roman dudes, but we will call the gods in their Greek names. You know, being first Greek and then Roman and all."

"And the nominees are . . ." the announcer said. "Zeus, lord of the sky!"

The big screens came back to life and showed Zeus. He was wearing a full Greek armor and was sitting in the Throne room along with the rest of the gods. Percy Jackson stood in front of him, and it was the reason for Zeus' angry expression. "Very well!" he said. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power."

The war council shifted and now Poseidon was standing in front of the audience. "Poseidon, lord of seas!" the voice said. He was standing in a kitchen, which would seem really weird if Percy wasn't standing in front of him, and smiled. "And you, Percy, are my favorite son."

In the crowd, Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand and smiled at him. She knew this was important to her boyfriend.

"Hades, lord of the Underworld!" Hades was standing in his war chariot next to the Empire State Building. Monsters were facing him along with Kronos, in Luke Castellan's body. Demigods were standing behind Hades, ready to fight for their lives. "And if there is one thing we agree on," Hades said to Kronos. "It is that you were a TERRIBLE father."

And Long Island stretch of beach was shown. It was during nighttime, and Percy and a young man were having a picnic at the beach. "Hermes, god of thieves and doctors!" the voice cheered.

"Young people don't always do what they're told, but if they can pull it off and do something wonderful, sometimes they can escape punishment."

"Apollo, god of prophecies, archery, poetry and health!" And the hunters of Artemis, the goddess herself, Apollo, Percy, Thalia and Grover were standing in the snow somewhere in the wild. A bus stood in front of them. The hunters looked desperate. Apollo said, "Green grass break through snow, Artemis pleads to my help, I am so cool."

The then the screens died and went black once again. "Remember you can only vote once and for one god," Will reminded the viewers (and readers.). The winner will be picked by you and will be announced in 48 hours so go and vote. NOW."

* * *

**Hello, people of Earth. What's up? I'm sorry it took me more than 48 hours to update. I don't live on FanFiction. I have other things to do. I went to my friend's home and we made chocolate chupcakes with blue frosting. Yep. We did it because it was Percy's birthday on Saturday.**

**So the results of the previous chapter are: **Annabeth **on first place with 23 votes, **Thalia **on second with 18 and after her **Piper** with 7, and then **Reyna** with 5 and **Hazel **with 3.**

**About the whole Rachel, Bianca and Zoe thing. Two of them are dead, which means they'll have their own category, and one of them is mortal, which also means she'll have her own category, not so soon but sooner than when the 4th book comes out (:**

**This chapter's options:**

**A)** Zeus.

**B)** Poseidon.

**C)** Hades.

**D) **Hermes.

**E)** Apollo.

**Don't forget to vote.**

**Love you and until next time (which when I will be brace-less. I'm taking these things off tomorrow in the morning!),**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"And your favorite god for 2012 is . . ." Will announced as he opened his envelope. A big smile appeared upon his face. "Apollo, god of prophecies, poetry and health!"

Apollo walked over Will from his DJ station. He hugged his son and turned to the microphone. "Hello, dudes. As my thank you speech, I would like to dedicate you a haiku I wrote myself in the past five seconds. It goes like this:  
Sun shines through the clouds,  
I am your favorite god,  
This is so awesome."

The crowd cheered because it knew that if it booed, Apollo would make them rhythm all week.

Apollo took the gold medal from the minor goddess, not before mentioning her to call him, and walked back to his DJ station.

"So here we are, minutes before our fourth award will be given away," Connor said. "Can you believe it, bro?"

"Not at all," Travis shook his head. "But before the award, we have a special surprise to our audience!"

"Really?" Connor faked being surprised. "What is it?"

"We have . . . a special guest star!" Travis smiled. Then they both turned to the crowd. "Please welcome Chris Brown!" **(A\N: I just thought this song fits because Apollo is the god of music. All lyrics belong to Chris Brown!)**

Chris Brown got up the stage with his dancers. The music started to play and he started singing:

"Turn up the music, cause this song just came on;  
Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down.  
Turn up the music, can I hear it 'til the speakers blow,  
Turn up the music, crack it up and break it down.

If you're classy and you know it put your hands up in the air,  
Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up.  
If you're classy and you know it put your hands up in the air,  
Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up.

Turn up the music, just turn it up loud,  
Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah.  
Turn up the music, just turn it up loud,  
Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah.

Oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Turn up the music.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh.  
Turn up the music.

Turn up the music.

Tu-turn up the...

Turn up the music 'cause the sun just came up,  
Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down.  
Turn up the music, 'cause I'm trying to hear the speakers blow,  
Turn up the music, crack it up and break it down.

If you're classy and you know it put your hands up in the air,  
Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up.  
If you're classy and you know it put your hands up in the air,  
Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up.

And Turn up the music, just turn it up loud,  
Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah.  
Turn up the music, just turn it up loud,  
Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah.

Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Turn up the music.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh.

Save my life, all I wanna do is party,  
So DJ turn it up.  
Let's go tonight and do whatever it takes.  
Turn it up (just dance with me),  
Turn it up (just dance with me),  
Turn it up (just dance with me),  
Turn it up (just dance with me),  
Turn it up (just dance with me),  
Turn it up (just dance with me),  
Turn it up (just dance with me),  
Turn it up.

Turn up the music, just turn it up loud,  
Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah.  
Turn up the music, just turn it up loud,  
Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah.

Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Can you turn it up, girl.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Can you turn it up, baby.

Turn it up (just dance with me).  
Turn it up (just dance with me).  
Turn it up (just dance with me).  
Turn it up (just dance with me).  
Turn it up (just dance with me).  
Turn it up (just dance with me).  
Turn it up (just dance with me).  
Turn it up.

Turn up the music..."

The crowd cheered. Half of it started dancing and singing along. Chris Brown bowed and walked off the stage, followed by the dancers.

"So that was Chris Brown," Connor said as if it wasn't obvious. "Don't worry; we will erase his memory so he won't remember tonight. Hey, nobody can know about the Greek gods besides us, right?"

"And the Roman!" some Roman camper yelled.

"Yeah, sure," Travis said. "Whatever. And now, before you get bored, please welcome Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus!"

The crowd cheered as Nyssa walked toward the microphone. She wore red shorts and white shirt and a long heart necklace that reached her stomach and wore black sneakers. She cleaned up pretty well and looked absolutely gorgeous. "Hi," she said. "I hope you're all feeling good, because the next award will bring up old fights and stuff. But don't worry; we've got tons of security guards to prevent any riots!"

The cameras focused of Argus who was standing next to the entrance. He winked with his elbow eyes.

"Please cheer for the nominees for the . . . Favorite Goddess category!" Nyssa said cheerfully.

"And the nominees are . . ." the voice said. "Queen Hera, goddess of marriage, home and family!"

The screens showed Hera. She was standing in the Wolves House along with Jason, Piper and Leo. The three looked tired and exhausted and were talking with Hera who said, "Giving you answers would make those answers invalid, that is the way of the Fates. You must forge your own path for it to mean anything. Already, you three have surprised me. I would not have thought it possible. . ."

The scene shifted to show Athena standing in Olympus. "Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy!" Athena didn't look happy. She was talking to none other than Percy Jackson. "I once warned you, Percy Jackson, that to save a friend you would destroy the world," she said, her tune hard. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

In the crowd, Athena didn't look too pleasant that this was the picked scene of her. The goddess of wisdom admitting she is wrong . . . she didn't like this.

"Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty!" And Aphrodite was shown. She was standing in what seemed to be a clothing shop. Piper was standing in front of her and was listening carefully to what Aphrodite was saying; "Beauty is about finding the right fit, the most natural fit. To be perfect, you have to feel perfect about yourself -— avoid trying to be something you're not. For a goddess, that's especially hard. We can change so easily."

The screens turned black for a second and then there was Demeter. "Demeter, goddess of seasons and Agriculture!" the feminine voice announced. Demeter looked angry. She was standing next to her daughter Persephone and her brother, Hades.

"I warned you, daughter." She said angrily. "This scoundrel Hades is no good. You could've married the god of doctors or the god of lawyers, but noooo. You had to eat the pomegranate!"

"And last but not least, Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt!" the voice said happily, and Artemis appeared. She was standing in the same place Apollo was standing when he was a nominee. She looked at him and looked a little pissed off. "Brother, you do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart." She said slowly, making sure everything is clear.

And right after that the screens went black. "It is your part now," Nyssa said. "Go and vote for your favorite goddess because nobody else is gonna do it for ya!"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Hi, guys. So this was the longest chapter until now! (: Make sure you vote for your favorite goddess!**

**Honestly? I wanted Apollo to win the previous award so I can write a haiku. These things are real fun! You should try it sometimes. And on with the results! 82 VOTES! That's, my friends, is CRAZY! Thank you so much for everyone who took their time and voted! It means a lot to me!**

****Apollo** on 1st place with a total of 29 votes and right after him **Poseidon** with 25 votes. Right then there's **Hades** with 13 votes, then **Hermes** with 9 votes and then** Zeus** with only 1 vote.**

**The options of this chapter:**

****A)** Hera.**

****B) **Athena.**

****C) **Aphrodite.**

****D)** Demeter.**

****E)** Artemis.**

**Until next time . . . **

**xoxo, CimFan (Rachel.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"And your favorite goddess for 2012 is . . ." Nyssa took the envelpoe from Connor, not before she hit him on the head because he forgot to hand it over, and opened it slowly, making the audience hold its breath. "Artemis, goddess of the moon and wildness!"

Artemis got up from her seat and walked over to Nyssa as the hunters cheered in excitement. The goddess wore a simple jeans and a silver T-shirt. This time she looked around fifteen years old, not twelve.

She took the golden medal from the minor goddess and turned to the audience. "Unlike my idiotic excuse of a twin -"

"I'm older!" Apollo yelled from his DJ station.

Artemis rolled her eyes. She looked back at her brother. "We've talked about this issue for eons! We are twins, which means no one is older, dweeb."

"I'm still older!" was Apollo's reply.

"Errr," Artemis groaned. "I would like to thank thee for taking your pure time and voting for me. I'd like to wish you all an enjoyable show and good-bye."

She turned around with Nyssa and they both got off the stage, not before Artemis said, "You seem like a very talented girl. Would you like to join the hunt?"

"So I guess the Letto residence wins a few awards either, brother," Travis said.

"Letto? Who's Letto?"

"Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis' mother, duh," Travis rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"They have a mother? That's new," Connor said.

Travis smacked his forehead. "I now know what Artemis thinks every time she looks at Apollo."

Connor didn't seem to understand the joke, so he decided he would call the next presenters. "And for our next category presenters, please welcome Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter!"

The crowd cheered as the trio walked on the stage.

Leo was wearing his usual clothes - a simple black T-shirt and jeans, but he brushed his hair which made it even messier.

Piper wore a light-purple tank top with a black skirt that reached the middle of her hips. Sadly, Aphrodite made her wear black high heels sandals (she said that her daughter should look stunning if she presents an award in such a fancy ceremony.). Piper looked as if she was going to die of embarrassment in any second.

And finally, there was Jason. He wore a purple camp T-shirt and jeans. His hair was shorter than ever, and he looked completely comfortable in his uniform.

"I have a joke I wanna tell you," Leo said as they reached the microphone. Piper sighed and Jason smacked his forehead.

"I don't remember how it goes, but the punch line is 'Leaf me alone, I'm booshed!'," Leo smiles his crazy smile.

"Isn't this joke from 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'?" Piper asked.

"Maybe . . ." Leo avoided looking in her eyes, which were now brown.

"This is also the place to remind our viewers (and readers) that Carrot - Bunny owns all the credits for this awards show!" Jason said happily.

"I knew he was going to say that . . ." Leo muttered. "I swear, this guy is like an open book!"

"If I am an open book, what am I thinking of?" Jason challenged Leo.

Leo took a long look at Jason's face. "Hmm," he said. "That you wanna be eat a hamburger while swimming across the Pacific Ocean without being drowned by Poseidon," Leo said.

"That is . . . Surprisingly right," Jason muttered.

"Ah-ha. In your face!" Leo stuck a tongue put at him.

"Oh, very mature," Jason rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Guys, cut it," Piper said before they started fighting. "Can we please introduce the category to the audience? These heels are killing me!"

"Oh? Yeah, sure," Jason said.

"So let's welcome the nominees for the . . . Favorite Mortal category!" Leo called.

"Dude, it was my line," Jason whispered quickly before the feminine voice - let's just call it Annie - spoke.

"And the nominees are . . ." Annie said. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare, oracle of Delphi!"

Rachel appeared on the big screens. She was standing near the Big House at Camp Half-Blood with Chiron, Apollo, Percy, Annabeth and Nico. She hugged Percy, and before entering the Big House with Chiron and Apollo she said, "And I don't have to see the future to tell you what to do now, do I?"

Percy blushed and she followed Chiron and Apollo, not looking back at the red-faced demigod.

"Sally Blofis - Jackson!" Annie announced.

Sally's figure appeared on the big screens. She was sitting in her study and talking to Percy via Iris-Message. She looked a little sad but also relieved. "If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. I can't let a god take care of me . . . Or my son."

And a second before she disappeared, Annie called, "Paul Blofis!" and Sally reappeared, this time standing in the street with Paul, Percy, Annabeth and a whole army of demigods and monsters. Paul held a sword in his hand.

"I hope that was a monster I just killed. I was a Shakespearian actor in college. Picked up a little swordplay!"

"Fredrick Chase!" Annie said with delight, and Fredrick Chase, Annabeth's father, appeared. He was talking with Percy, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and Artemis. They were standing in what seemed to be Mt. Tamm.

"Ah, well. You did leave quite a few half-blood weapons in your room in Virginia, the last time you . . . left." he said.

"But you weren't!" Annabeth said.

"I decided to try melting some down to make bullet casings," he continued. "Just a little experiment."

"May Castellan!" Annie announced.

May Castellan appeared. She was standing in the kitchen at her house with Percy and Nico who looked terrified.

Suddenly, she dropped the tray of cookies she was holding. "Goodness." she muttered. "I . . . I dropped the cookies. How silly of me."

"These are our nominees," Piper said. "Make sure you vote for your favorite!"

"And CimFan would also like to say that she won't be able to update during Saturday due to religious habits, but she will try her best to update as fast as she can."

"Now go and vote," Leo ordered.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**That was fun to write! Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to vote because nobody's gonna do it for you :D**

**And on with the results:**

**On forst place **Artemis** with 41 (more than a half!) votes, then **Athena** with 15, **Aphrodite** is not far behind with 13, and then **Demeter** with 4 and **Hera** with 1.**

**This chapter's options:**

**A)** Rachel.

**B)** Sally.

**C)** Paul.

**D)** Fredrick.

**E)** May.

**Until next time . . . LOVE YOU!**

**~CImFan (Rachel).**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"After the results had been counted, we are more than happy to announce that your favorite mortal for 2012 is none other than . . ." Piper said. She paused and then looked at her partners. Together they counted to three before calling, "Sally Blofis - Jackson!"

The crowd cheered as Sally hugged Percy and Paul, who were sitting next to her, and walked over to the microphone. She greeted the trio before taking the medal and turning around to face the audience. She wore a simple black dress with blue shoes. Her hair lay on her shoulders and her blue eyes shone.

"This is huge," she said. "I can't even put my feelings into words. I just wanna say that you guys are the best. I want to thank Percy for being an approval son, Paul for being an amazing husband, and everyone who voted for me and supported me." she thanked the audience one more time before joining Piper, Jason and Leo behind the stage.

"Another awards is given away," Connor said. "I don't know about you, bro, but I seriously admire the next award. So many people, or may I say creatures, should be able to win it."

"But sadly, only one can win," Travis said in a sad tune.

"Sad, isn't it?"

"Yep. Very sad."

"Can you guys please stop and invite our next presenters? We're dying from tension!" Apollo yelled at the brothers.

"Okay, okay," Travis said. "No need to be pushy!"

"Please welcome Juniper, the tree naiad!"

The crowd cheered as Juniper made her way toward the microphone. She wore a white, sleeveless dress that reached her knees. She looked as amazing as a tree can look.

"Wow, there are so many people in here!" She said in amazement. "Before our next award is given, we would like to thank all the 105 people who voted for the next award! This, guys, is insane! But I bet you don't want our thanks ELLA the next award. So here it is, the Favorite Not Mortal or Demigod or God Award!"

"And the nominees are . . ." Annie called. "Chiron the centaur!"

Chiron appeared (on the screens, not the stage). He stood in the middle of Manhattan with his armor on and with his bow a d arrows. The Party Ponies seemed to ran away, because he yelled, "HOLD! On your promise, HOLD!"

"Grover Underwood, Lord of Wild!" And none other than Grover appeared. He was sitting with Percy in Camp Half Blood and they talked.

"Stop it," he said, "You're as bad as Juniper (Juniper, on the stage, blushed). I think she wants me to run for president next."

"Tyson!" Annie called. Tyson appeared.

He was standing in what seemed to be Camp Jupiter and hugged Percy. "You are not dead! I like it when you are not dead!" he called at Percy.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" The image didn't change. Instead Mrs. O'Leary barked, "WOOF!"

"Ella the harpy!" Annie said.

And now the image changed. Ella was sitting in a library with Percy, Hazel and Frank.

"Words. Words calm Ella down. Words, words, words . . ."

And screens went black.

"It's up to you now, voters," Juniper said. "And you might as well vote for Grover!"

"Juniper," Grover protested in the crowd.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm super sorry it was super short. I just have to go in 2 minutes and I also need to take a shower. I think I should do a little explaining about the whole Saturday thing (it's 22:10 where I am). According to my religion, which you are free to guess, I can't use technology during Saturday. Which means I can't use the comuter, turn on the light, etc etc. We have this smart-clock in our house that turns the light on by itself whenever we need (we set it. It's like an alarm clock but without the alarm).**

**The results: **Sally **with 49,** Rachel **with 47, **Paul** with 4,** Fredrick** with 3 and **May** with 2. 105 people voted. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**This chapter's options:**

**A) Chiron.**

**B) Grover.**

**C) Tyson.**

**D) Mrs. O'Leary (I have a friend named Leary :D)**

**E) Ella.**

**LOVE YOU AND HAVE A GREAT SCHOOL YEAR (mine starts on Monday),**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	7. Chapter 7

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"So after most of you voted in your reviews, I need to remind you that you can only vote for _one_ of the nominees. No more than one, okay?" Juniper said. She took the golden envelope from Travis and opened it. Her face fell but she quickly put on her smile again.

"And your favorite not demigod or mortal or god is . . ." she paused, "Tyson the Cyclops!"

Tyson stood up and walked over toward Juniper. Luckily, he wasn't ten feet tall and he wore a nice blue T-shirt with a trident on it and black jeans. He climbed up the stairs and as he got closer to Juniper – who looked completely terrified and backed off a little – the crowd's screams became louder. Everyone liked the Cyclops who was nice to everybody.

Tyson took the medal from the minor goddess, not before thanking her, and turned back to the audience. "Look, guys, I got a gold medal and it says 'Favorite Not Demigod or Mortal or God! This is so awesome! Thank you! I love it!"

And with that he turned around and walked behind the stage with terrified Juniper and the minor goddess.

"You know, our next category is one that I really like," Connor said.

"Really? I, personally, hate it. It brings so much sad memories," Travis said. "Don't you think?"

"Well, I do agree, but it's also remind me that you should be a good person and help others so you can achieve Elysium," Connor said.

"Dude, that was deep," Travis was shocked.

"Yeah . . . Athena told me to say that. Well, never mind now. Please welcome your next presenter, Nico Di Angelo!"

The audience yelled as Nico made his way toward the center of the stage. He wore his usual uniform; black shirt, black skinny jeans and black hiking shoes. This time he didn't have his sword with him, but he still looked scary. Just like he came out of the Underworld. His hair was messy and gave him the 'I-just-woke-up' look, and his brown eyes were, well, dark.

"I didn't want to be here," he said when the crowd was finally quiet. "Father made me do it. Don't expect me to be nice. I'm tired and I just woke up."

"What a shame!" Both Connor and Travis yelled at him.

Nico looked at them, and without even blinking he summoned two skeletons that started chasing the sons of Hermes. "Yeah, back to my point. Father should also say that if you're planning on trying to escape from the Underworld after you die, you should know this is impossible unless you're a god or a son of Hades. Now let's get this award over with . . ."

"You didn't tell us what the category is!" Travis yelled from his hiding place behind Katie – who snapped at him to get out of there and get away from her.

"Oh, that's the Favorite Dead Hero category. Now it's all clear?"

"Yep, thanks."

"And the nominees are," Annie got involved. "Silena Beauregard!"

Silena was shown on the screens. She was lying on the sidewalk in the middle of a street. Her used-used-to-be beautiful face was sweaty and seriously damaged. She was injured. She wore a battle armor which was really unlike her. Demigods were sitting around her. Everyone looked tired and exhausted and dirty with monsters dust.

Silena opened her mouth. The voice coming out of it was weak and not as powerful as her voice was always. "He told me he wouldn't hurt . . . Charlie. He lied to me."

Aphrodite wiped a tear from her eyes. It warmed her heart to know that when her daughter was dying, she was still thinking of her beloved ones – aka her dead boyfriend – and was trying to protect them.

"Charles Beckendorf!" Annie said. Silena's dying scene disappeared and Beckendorf and Percy appeared. They both wore battle armor but they didn't seem to be fighting anyone. They were standing in the woods in Camp Half Blood and were surrounded by running and fighting demigods which only makes one thing clear: it was Capture the Flag time!

"Who knows with girls, give me a haywire dragon any day," Beckendorf said to Percy.

Percy (who was sitting in the audience) recognized that scene – it happened right after they found Festus, the metal dragon. Annabeth and Silena just imprisoned them and then Annabeth asked him to the Fourth of July fireworks. He took Annabeth's hand in his hand and squeezed it. She looked and him and smiled a sad smile. She missed the dead couple so much.

"Zoe Nightshade!" Annie said. Zoe Nightshade the hunter was shown. She, too, was lying on the ground. But she was not in New-York. She was dying in a destroyed temple. Her stomach was wounded and it looked pretty bad. Her face was pale and she was trying to breath. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Artemis were sitting around her, looking worried.

Zoe looked at the night-sky. "Stars. I can see the stars, my lady." She said in a weak voice.

In her seat, Artemis didn't look happy. She knew Zoe knew she was going to die, but she couldn't accept the dying of her loyal lieutenant who served her for two thousand years. She's seen a lot of deaths during her time on land, but this one was the most hurtful one.

"Bianca Di Angelo!" Annie announced. Bianca's ghost was shown on the screens. She was talking to Nico. Her ghost still wore her huntress uniform; but now everything was silver. She was standing in the woods in the Labyrinth, where Nico summoned her. She didn't look too depressed about being dead, despite the fact that she is Hades' daughter and all.

"You must listen to me. Holding grudges is dangerous for a child of Hades. It is our fatal flaw. You have to forgive. You have to promise me this." She told little, angry Nico.

On the stage, Nico's eyes were filled with tears but he wiped them after three seconds. He missed his old sister. There wasn't a day he didn't think of her and how she meant everything to him. He knew she chose re-birth a few years ago, and he was determined to know how the gods are going to bring her to say her thanks if she doesn't know she was a demigod.

"Luke Castellan!" Annie said. The crowd silenced as Luke was shown. He, just like Silena and Zoe, was lying on the ground. But his dying place was the throne room in Olympus. He had Annabeth's knife in his hands and his left hand was bleeding heavily. His eyes were blue again, and Percy, Annabeth and Grover and sitting around him, talking to him.

Luke turned his head toward Percy and coughed. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it . . . Don't let it happen again." He begged Percy. Percy nodded.

Hermes turned his gaze from the screens. It was too painful. Knowing your son hates you can tear your heart apart. This was the worst thing at being a god, not being involved so much at your children's lives.

"So after we've seen them," Nico said when the screens got black again. "You can go and vote. And may I remind, to only _one_ nominee, please."

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**I kinda wanted to make it up to you because the last chapter was pretty short, so this one is more than 1,000 words long!**

**Have any of you read 'Teen Idol' by Meg Cabot? I read it on Saturday and it was pretty awesome. I am not in the middle of 'Princess For Ever', the 10th Princess' Diaries book. It rocks. (:**

**The results: **Tyson** with 26 votes and then **Mrs. O'Leary** with 24 (Where IS Mr. O'Leary?! One of you wrote that at his review and I was like, 'Gods! I was also wondering that!). **Grover** is a little far behind with 16 and then **Ella** with 13. **Chiron** has 8 votes. What a shame. **

**This chapter's options: **

**A) Silena.**

**B) Beckendorf.**

**C) Zoe.**

**D) Bianca.**

**E) Luke.**

**School started again today - :( - so I guess I will have less time to update. Also, I think we're half way down the categories. If you have any ideas you think I can use, you can put them in your review. Don't PM your ideas because I have TONSSSS of PMs I need to answer everyday (from my friends in this site. Most of them aren't crazy fan or anything so don't get hurt). I beg you, put them in your review. I'd love to hear 'em!**

**LOVE,**

**CimFan (Rachel). **


	8. It's a TIE BREAKER

Instead of the auditorium, a young girl was revealed. She was sitting on her bed with a white laptop in her lap, her un-done homework on her pillow, her red notebook on the blanket and her voting board besides her. She wore a white tank top with grey pants that reached her knees. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail and her blue eyes (behind the white glasses) shone.

"Hi," she said as she typed on her laptop. "My name is Rachel, which most of you know for **CimFan**. I know you've been expecting a real chapter because almost 48 passed since the last one, but we've also got a little problem here.  
As I was counting the votes and your opinions with Connor and Travis Stoll, we noticed a little problem that will make our decision (or your decision) about our next winner impossible. _Why?_ You may ask. Let me explain.  
90 people had voted for the last award – which is a thing we are so grateful about. 23 people out of them voted for Beckendorf. It wouldn't make any problem if another 23 people wouldn't vote for Bianca. This is something we call a 'tie' and we need a 'tie breaker'.  
After we considered a few solutions – Travis suggested hacking into your computers and making you vote for Beckendorf. I said it's not fair, but you know the Stolls. They think criminal things can solve everything – we decided it was best if we let _YOU_ choose.  
**You have 24 hours to vote again – but this time you can only vote for Beckendorf **(_Which you should do! _Oh, shut up, Travis) **or Bianca. Go and vote NOW, because no one's gonna vote for ya!**

* * *

**What are still doing here?! Go and vote for either Beckendorf or Bianca. AND REMEMBER; YOU CAN ONLY VOTE FOR ONE PERSON! NO MORE THAN ONE! YOUR VOTE WON'T BE COUNTED IF YOU DO OTHERWISE.**


	9. Chapter 8

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"After the votes had been counted –" Nico started to say (we're back in the auditorium), but Travis yelled, "Twice!" before Nico finished his sentence.

"After the votes had been counted _twice_," Nico corrected himself. "We are more than thrilled to announce our next winner of the show, which is . . ." he opened the envelope. His expression didn't change, but something was different in his eyes. Maybe the fact that he's been standing there for 72 hours did something to him.

"Charles Beckendorf!" Nico said in his robot tune. He looked a little upset his sister didn't win, but he knew that it couldn't be changed. The readers had said their opinion.

"Unfortunately, Beckendorf can't be here with us today since he is, well, in the Underworld, and like I was starting to say earlier, no one can escape it if he's dead," Nico smiled. "But since I am the son of Hades, I can do stuff like that without any harm. So while you were re-voting, I took a trip to the Underworld and typed Beckendorf saying his thanks. I was about to go to search for Bianca in her new body, but CimFan told me it was time to announce the winner, so I'm stuck here. Thank you so much, CimFan."

"Will you stop rambling and show us the type?" Apollo rolled his eyes at the son of Hades.

"What? Oh, yeah," Nico said. "Annie, will you please turn on the video?"

"Sure," Annie said. The lights went off and Beckendorf's ghost appeared on the screens. He was sitting in a large room that looked Greek designed. He was wearing the clothes he died in – his battle armor and jeans. Silena Beauregard was sitting next to him, holding his hands. She didn't look too terrible. In fact, she looked like she used to look before the Dragon spitted poison in her face.

"Is this filming?" Beckendorf asked.

"I think so," Nico said in the background. "I hope this one won't set on fire like the last one did."

"Who gave you these cameras?" Silena asked.

"Hmm, the Stolls and Leo Valdez," Nico said. "Leo is also a son of Hephaestus. He's a fire user and all but he's pretty much like the Stolls with the pranking obsession."

"Oh." Beckendorf said. "Should we start? I'm pretty sure you should be back in the auditorium by now."

"Oh, yeah, 'course," Nico said. "In three, two, one . . . ACTION!"

"Hey, guys," Beckendorf said. "It's Beckendorf and Silena over here. I just wanted to say thank you for choosing me to your Favorite Dead Hero! It's pretty awkward, but I wanna say that I miss you all and I hope we won't get to see you soon, because that'll mean you're dead which isn't likely for you. So, yeah –"

But he was interrupted by Silena who screamed, "Oh my gods, I think this camera is going to explode! Nico, get away from it!"

And the screens went black. "I'm gonna kill you!" Nico called and ran toward Leo, who was laughing his head off in the audience.

"Nice knowing you, guys," Leo told Piper and Jason before leaving the auditorium in screams.

"So I guess we finished with our seventh category," Travis said.

"Then it's time to our eighth category! I promise you, you're gonna love that one!" Connor replied.

"Who's gonna host it?" Travis wondered.

"Lacy and Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin, of course!"

The crowd cheered as Lacy and Mitchell made their way toward the microphone. Lacy was wearing a sweet, sleeveless pink dress that reached her knees with white kitten heels. Mitchell wore a buttoned light red shirt with black pants.

"Hi, everybody!" Lacy smiled as she spoke. "It's a great honor to present our next category and we are so grateful that we got the opportunity to do it, right, Mitchell?"

"Well, of course," Mitchell agreed. "As children of love – literally – we can predict the way two people who like each other act around each other."

"Like Percy and Annabeth!" Lacy said quickly. "The whole cabin knew they will eventually become a couple. I mean, it was so obvious! But they were too dumb to see each other's feelings which is a pity."

"Thanks a lot," Percy called from the audience.

"We love you too, Percy," Mitchell said. "And back to our category, the Favorite Couple category! Aren't you all excited? It's a shame you can't answer, because Annie is seconds from announcing our nominees!"

"And the nominees are . . ." Annie said. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, also known as Percabeth!"

Percy and Annabeth were shown on the screens. This time, it wasn't a video. It was a collab of pictures of the couple. Annabeth nursing Percy back to health when they were twelve, Annabeth kissing Percy on the cheek after they won their chariot race, both of them sitting in the Camp's van and looking completely annoyed from each other's company and finally, both of them sitting in the dinner pavilion and kissing.

The real Percy and Annabeth in the crowd blushed and looked like live tomatoes. They didn't know someone was stalking them from the moment they first met. It was pretty creepy.

"Grover Underwood and Juniper, also known as Gruniper!" Annie said in her happy voice. Percy and Annabeth's photos were replaced with Grover and Juniper's. They were talking near Juniper's tree, having a picnic in the beach, kissing in the moonlight in clear and holding hands on the beach.

Grover and Juniper looked a little embarrassed. They, too, didn't think someone besides the guys were watching them all the time. "Maybe next time we have a date we pick a dark room so no one can see us," Grover whispered.

"Jason Grace and Piper McLean, also known as Jasper!" Annie said.

Jason and Piper appeared. They held hands in the school bus, laughed on Festus' back, talked in the Cyclops cave, kissed in Zeus' Cabin in Camp and hugged on Argo II.

Lacy winked at her blushing sister. Piper rolled her eyes and kissed Jason on the cheek. He smiled at her and whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, also known as Frazel!" Annie said.

Frank and Hazel's photos replaced Jasper's ones. They were laughing in the eating pavilion while eating their dinner, sparring each other in the Fields of Mars, guarding the entrance to Camp Jupiter, sitting together in the boat during their quest and kissing on the iceberg.

These pictures made Frank feel really awkward. He didn't want anyone to witness his private moments with Hazel. These were their special moments and no one was allowed there, in the world of Frazel. He didn't know what he would do if they win.

"And last but not least, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, also known as Tratie!" Annie called.

This time the screens went black. Everyone was confused. What did happen?

"Travis Stoll, I am so going to kill you!" Katie yelled. She got up from her seat and ran over the Stolls who were standing on the stage next to Lacy and Mitchell.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't even touch your purse!" Travis protested as he tried to escape the angry daughter of Demeter.

"And this is how Percabeth acted before they started dating!" Lacy announced.

"_What?!_" both Travis and Katie turned to Lacy.

Mitchell knew his sister was getting into trouble, because he quickly said, "And it's your voting time! Vote for your favorite couple and don't forget to tell us why! Also, you can only vote for _one_ nominee. It seems like some of you don't get it and CimFan is tired of making us say us. So vote!"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**That was fun to write. And you should listen to Mitchell: only one nominee per vote!**

**PAY ATTENTION: there's this girl in my class who is recovering from cancer. I'd really appreciate it if you could pray for her, because she's an awesome girl and she's in the hospital the whole time. Her name is Uri'a S. Pray for her, even if you're Christian, Muslim, Jewish or whatever. She's a 14 years old girl. She deserves to be a normal teenager.**

**And on another matter, has any of you read 'The Demigods Diaries'? Well, I wouldn't get a copy of it because it'll never come out in my country. What a shame, I know. So if you could do this 'Characters read The Demigods Diaries' thing, I'd be really happy.**

**Has any of you read 'Wings' by Aprilynne Pike or 'Under The Never Sky' by I forgot her name? These books are really good. You should read them!**

**The last chapter's results:**

Beckendorf** with 56 votes and **Bianca** with 42 votes.**

**This chapter's options:**

**A) Percabeth.**

**B) Gruniper.**

**C) Jasper.**

**D) Frazel.**

**E) Tratie.**

**xoxo,**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	10. Chapter 9

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"After the votes had been counted we are so happy to announce that your favorite couple for 2012 is . . ." Lacy could barely hold her excitement. She opened the pink envelope Mitchell gave her and opened it. She put her hand over her mouth, probably to silence a scream.

"Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, also known as Tratie!" she and Mitchell called together.

On the stage, Travis put his hands together over his heart, probably praying to his dad to keep him alive until the end of the show. His face was paler than ever. Connor, on the opposite side, laughed his head off at his brother's attempt of surviving.

In the crowd, an angry daughter of Demeter made her way to the stage. Her red face matched her green sleeveless dress and made her look like a tomato. She climbed up the stairs and walked over to Travis. Without a word she punched him the nose.

"Oww! What was _that_ for?!" Travis yelled.

"For dragging us to this ridiculous situation!" Katie screamed. "If it wasn't for you and your pranks, I would be sitting right now in the crowd instead of winning a useless award with the people I most hate!"

"Actually, it's the reader's fault," Connor muttered. "You can blame them."

"And I will blame them," Katie said angrily. She turned to the audience (and you) and pointed out her finger. "I would like to say 'I hate you' to all of you. You might think this is funny, but I can make you a guarantee that this is far, far away from being funny! How dare you give me and a Stoll a _couple name_?! This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, and I would like to take this medal and put it in the garbage. But I won't do it because it's a little pretty. But the whole 'Favorite Couple' thing that's engraved on it is totally not true. We –" she pointed at her and Travis, "- Are _not_ a couple, and we will never be a couple! No thank you and goodbye!"

She took the medal from the minor goddess and walked angrily back to her seat. Lacy and Mitchell went back to behind the stage, and the stage was the Stolls' again.

"That was painful and embarrassing," Travis murmured.

"You bet," Connor laughed. "I think Aphrodite is crying her eyes out right now. I've heard she really liked the two of you."

"But we're not a couple!" Travis protested. "We're enemies or something like that. And I didn't even _do_ anything to her. I just put Easter bunnies on the roof of her cabin, sprayed her plants with grey and made a bucket full of warms to fall over her head. Nothing serious, I swear!"

"Oh, boy," Connor sighed. "This is seriously not the right way to get the girl."

"What girl?" Travis asked.

Connor rolled his eyes. "And to our next award, please welcome Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez!"

Clarisse and Chris walked over the stage. Clarisse was wearing a nice white T-shirt and jeans, looking completely normal. Chris wore an orange T-shirt and jeans.

"What a nice award they give us to hand," Clarisse complained as they reached the microphone.

"Hey, don't be a whiney," Chris said. "You know that we can make it sound so awesome that the other awards will look like nothing worthy."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "And for the Favorite Villain or Monster category, blah, blah, blah."

"And the nominees are . . ." Annie said. "Gaea!"

A photo of a weird lady appeared. She looked like she was made of sand, which made her look pretty scary. Her sandy eyes were close and she snorted softly. "We are giving you an exclusive look at Gaea, all happening live!" Annie said.

After 30 seconds, the scene changed. "Kronos!" Annie said.

Kronos was shown. He was still in Luke Castellan's body which seemed completely unfair, considering Luke died as a hero. He was standing in the throne room and smiled wildly. "Finally! The Olympian Council - so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?" he said.

"Typon!" Annie announced.

Typon was shown in his gigantic form. He stormed as he walked over cities, fighting the gods off. His huge hands missed Zeus' chariot in inches. Zeus yelled, 'For Olympus!' and hit the monster with his lighting bolts.

"The Minotaur!" Annie called.

Percy, Grover and Sally appeared on the big screens. Percy looked young, maybe twelve. He cried as Sally turned into gold light, and then he got off the ground and ran toward the monster. This might have looked insane, but everyone in the audience trusted Percy. They knew that even at the age of twelve, he was a good fighter.

"Medusa!" Annie said.

Annabeth, Grover and Percy's fighting scene appeared on the screens. They were yelling orders at each other, mostly, 'Don't look at her eyes, Seaweed Brain!" and stuff. Percy swung his sword over Medusa's throat, and her lifeless head was thrown on the ground.

After that, the screens turned black again.

"I should probably tell you to vote but I don't really wanna stand here for another 48 hours, so just do whatever you want," Clarisse said.

"She's just kidding!" Chris said quickly. "You should vote!"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**That took quite a lot of time. My hand hurts. But I guess this isn't your fault since it hurt before I started writing. Anyways, I wanna thank all the 172 (!) voters! YOU GUYS ROCKKKKK! I also wanna thank the people who gave me links to The Demigods Diaries! I read Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes, and I gotta say that Uncle Rick knows _EXCATLY_ what we wanna read about Percabeth.**

**PAY ATTENTION: I know I said that at the last chapter, but it'd be SO AWESOME if you could pray for my classmate, Uri'a S., who is recovering from cancer. She's a pretty cool girl and she deserves to have a normal life like a 14 years old girl. It doesn't matter if you're Christian, Muslim, Jewish or whatever. THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO ALREADY PRAYED FOR HER!**

**Last chapter's results: **Tratie **with 90 (I am _not_ kidding!) votes, **Percabeth** with 69, **Frazel** with 7, **Jasper** with 6 and **Gruniper** with none.**

**This chapter's options:**

**A) Gaea.**

**B) Kronos.**

**C) Typon.**

**D) The Minotaur.**

**E) Medusa.**

**Im'ma go answer some PMs, LOVE YOU :3**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	11. IT'S ANOTHER TIE BREAKER

"Hey, guys. Sorry to intrup you again. Tie breaker problems and all," Rachel said.

Again, she was sitting on her bed, this time typing histerically on her iPod. She rolled her eyes as she misspelled a word. Typical Rachel. The Results Board was lying besides her. The results were marked on it with a red pen. Her red notebook where all the details about the Choice Awards were written in was lying un-touched on her other side. Taylor Swift's 'White Horse' was playing loudly in her room. She sighed as the song shiftted to 'You Belong With Me'. She wasn't in the mood for this song considering her crush wasn't paying any attention to her (don't kill her. She's going to an all-girls school and she's too shy around boys).

"Yep, another tie breaker," she muttered as she continued typing. "But before we get to our busness, I gotta say that putting 'A or B' in your reviews doesn't count as an actual vote. Like I and the characters said MILLIONS OF TIMES, you can only vote for one nominee. I can't choose your vote. It's not within my power. Well, it is. But it won't be fair since I'm the first one to know who's winning. Back to our tie breaker problem. 23 people voted for Mother Earth, but 23 also voted for Mr. Titan. You already know the rules. You've got another 24 to vote for your favorite - as in the one that made your heart warmer - vilian. We'll be back here with the results in 24 hours. Peace out!"

* * *

**24 hours. Voting. Kronos or Gaea. I believe it's pretty clear. **

**I finished watching 'The Legend of Korra' today. Awesome show, even though 'The Last Airbender' is a little better. **

**PAY ATTENTION: I know I've already said that 2 times before, but it will be REALLY helpful if you could pray for Uri'a S. She's my classmate (well, techincally. She hadn't showed up at school yet because she's still in the hospital) and she's recovering from cancer. It doesn't matter if you're Christian, Muslim, Jewish or whatever. It could REALLY HELP. **

**I gotta go. I'm in the middle of 'The Swords' Thief' and I'm about to get to Korea, so bye bye ((: **

**Love, **

**CimFan (Rachel). **

**P.S. Did you know that writing about yourself in a third person POV is hard? You can try and see.**


	12. Chapter 10

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"I seriously hate you, guys," Clarisse groaned. "Making me stand here for 38 hours is _not_ the brightest thing to do!"

"Clarisse, calm down," Chris said. He put his hand on her arm. "We're gonna be out of here in five minutes. Now, can you please hand me over the envelope? Our viewers and readers want to know who our winner is."

"Pffft, fine," Clarisse said. She gave him the envelope and he opened it.

Chris took a deep breath. "After we counted the votes twice, we're glad to finally announce that your Favorite Villain for 2012 is . . . Kronos, the titan lord!"

"It's fine guys, don't worry," Connor said quickly. "We couldn't take the risk of bringing Kronos here. You know he's got temper issues. So we have Lord Apollo instead who will be our Kronos for tonight! Please give it up to Lord Apollo!"

Apollo bowed and walked over to the microphone. "Well, err, yeah. I'm gonna be your Kronos for tonight. I'm doing it because father said he won't interrupt me when I'm practicing my haiku singing. I wanna thank the Olympian gods for being so awesome! Especially Apollo. He does a great job with the prophecies and all. In fact, Apollo made a very cool haiku for me to sing tonight! It goes like this:  
Sun shines through the clouds,  
I'm your favorite titan.  
This is so awesome.  
Thank you very much, people!"

He took Kronos' medal from the minor goddess and walked back to his DJ station.

"Presenting our next category," Travis said. "Please welcome Lady Athena, goddess of wisdom!"

The crowd screamed as Athena, beautiful as always, walked over to the microphone. She was wearing ancient Greek white dress and ancient Greek sandals. Her black hair was braided on her shoulder and her grey eyes scanned the crowd.

"Hello to everybody," Athena said. "I am here to present the most important category of this whole show. A category that is important to everyone, whether you're young or old. The Favorite School category! Annie, can you please help me?"

"Of course!" Annie said, "and our nominees are . . . Yancy Academy!"

Yancy Academy was shown on the big screens. A few photos, to be exact. Percy was sitting in his room with Grover, pupils studying in classes, etc etc.

"Meriwether College Prep" Annie said.

The school was shown. Pictures of Percy and Tyson, laughing in the way to class, eating together on the grass outside, fighting off giants.

"Westover Hall!" Annie announced.

The third school in count appeared. Photos of Grover spying over Bianca and Nico were shown, Percy and Annabeth "dancing" in the school ball, the gang talking with the hunters of Artemis.

"Goode High!" Annie called.

Goode was shown. Percy and Rachel were fighting the _empusi_, Paul teaching a class, Percy eating in the cafeteria with friends.

"And last but not least, Wilderness School!" Annie said.

The last school was shown. Photos of the school bus in the spoken field trip were shown, along with photos of Jason, Piper and Leo fighting Dylan.

"Your voting time had started right now," Athena said as the screens turned black. "Go and vote to your favorite school! We shall see you again in 48 hours."

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Hi. You mis-understood me. I _wasn't_ going to Korea. I just meant that Dan and Amy are about to get to Korea and me too because I'm reading the book.**

**Thank you so much for your votes! I'm sorry this is super short. I don't feel very well and I have to go in 15 minutes and I'm not in a writing mood. Sorry again.**

**PAY ATTENTION: Can you please pray for Uri'a S.? She's a girl from my class who is recovering from cancer. It'd really help!**

**Last chapter's results: **Kronos** with 38 votes, **Gaea** with 32 votes.**

**This chapter's options:**

**A) Yancy Academy.**

**B) Meriwether College Prep.**

**C) Westover Hall.**

**D) Goode High.**

**E) Wilderness School.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**BTW, I JUST SAW YOU'VE REACHED 1000 REVIEWS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHH! THE 1000TH IS ABOUT TO GET A PM FROM ME, TELLING HIM OR HER WHAT HIS\HER SPECIAL PRIZE IT.**

**CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. I'm working on a special surprise for everyone. It'll be up in a few days :D**


	13. Chapter 11

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"After 48 hours of waiting, the results are finally here!" Athena said. She held the envelope in her hands. She opened it slowly and read. "Your favorite school for 2012 is . . . Goode High!"

"What a 'goode' surprise . . ." Apollo muttered.

"I'm sorry, Apollo, but do you have something you want to share with the rest of us?" Athena asked.

"Err, not really," Apollo said, "you can go on with the show."

"That what I thought," Athena said. She turned back to the audience. "And because schools are still lives, we have Paul Blofis here who will get the award in the name of his school."

Paul got up from his seat and walked over to the stage. He wore a nice tux with a white shirt underneath it. He climbed up the stairs and stood in front of the microphone. "We in 'Goode High' believe that each student has a whole world inside him that needs to be discovered. We do our best to keep the students' grades high and just like our motto, "Goode is good. We are family!" It's behind gratefulness to receive this award for my school, and I'm sure our headmaster, Mr. Robbin, will be as happy as I am. Even though I'm pretty sure he's not gonna know the real reason for us getting the award. Thank you very much!"

Paul took the award from the minor goddess and walked behind the stage with Athena.

"Did you know what happened a few days ago?" Travis asked Connor.

"Let me guess," Connor said. "CimFan got a new haircut."

"Hmm, no. It happened today. I was talking about this show!" Travis said.

"I don't know, bro. Spit it out," Connor said.

Suddenly, Carly and Sam from iCarly appeared on the stage. Sam pushed a button in her remote and a manly voice said, "Random dance!"

Carly and Sam started dancing around the stage until a few security guards took them away.

"What did just happen?" Travis said, confused.

"I don't know. I guess they were here to celebrate our 1,000th review! Well, we got 150 more by now, but it's still a reason to have a party," Connor said.

Travis nodded in agreement. "Y'know, did the 1,000th reviewer get a special prize or something?"

"In fact, she did," Connor replied. "**ArcheressxX **is our lucky winner. Please welcome Skylar Ryan who is gonna present our new award!"

Skylar walked over the stage. She was a 17 years old girl with a long curly auburn hair and blue eyes. She wore dark wash skinny jeans with black boots and a purple strapless top with a leather jacket.

"Hey, everybody. 'Supp?" she said. "In case you didn't understand, I am **ArcheressxX**. I got to present this category because I was lucky enough to be the 1,000th reviewer. Pretty awesome, ah? I also got a VIP tour behind the stage and I also met all of the Percy Jackson characters! Don't worry, I'm not gotta talk here forever. We're setting off right away with our next category, the Funniest Male Character! Annie, will you please help me out with the nominees?"

"Yes, sure," Annie said. "And the nominees are . . ."

"Percy Jackson!" Percy was shown on the screens. He was sitting on the deck in a pirate ship with Annabeth. They both looked pretty young, thirteen at least. Annabeth was covered in a blanket and her eyes were red.

"My fatal flaw is hubris." She said sadly.

Percy looked at her. His expression looked pretty dumb, like he was trying to figure out how to ride bikes without getting the wheels to spin. "That brown stuff they spread on veggie sandwiches?" he asked.

"No, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That's _hummus_. Hubris is worse."

"What could be worse than hummus?"

The scene changed. Now it showed Leo and the rest of Camp Half-Blood, sitting around the campfire. "Leo Valdez!" Annie said.

"It'll be dangerous," Nyssa said. "Hardship, monsters, terrible suffering. Possibly none of you will come back alive."

"Oh." Suddenly Leo didn't look so excited. Then he remembered everyone was watching. "I mean … Oh, cool! Suffering? I love suffering! Let's do this."

"Nico Di Angelo!" Annie announced.

Nico appeared. He was standing against a grey wall with Riptide down his throat. Percy was standing next to him, and he was the one to hold Riptide.

"Want . . . To . . . Rescue . . ." Nico choked.

"Oh, yeah? And why should I trust you?" Percy determined.

"No choice?" Nico said.

"Tyson!" Annie said.

Tyson appeared. He was standing in Camp Jupiter with Percy, Mrs. O'Leary, Frank, Hazel and Ella. They all looked tired and dirty and exhausted. Tyson leaned toward Percy and whispered in his ear, "She is pretty."

"And Grover!" Annie said.

Grover was shown. He was standing outside of the Poseidon cabin in Camp. He knocked on the door and then entered. He sat on Percy's bed and shook him. "Mr. D. wants to see you." He said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"He wants to kill . . . I mean, I'd better let him tell you."

The screens turned black once again. Skylar looked at the audience and smiled. "Yep, wasn't this awesome? I think you'd better go voting 'cause it'll be even cooler to pass 1,200 reviews! Just kidding, but go and vote!"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**And so another chapter by CimFan is now done. Yay. And yes, I do have a new haircut (: Now my hair is a reaches a little below my shoulders instead of my mid-back.**

**PAY ATTENTION: I wanna thank all the awesome people who already prayed, and I wanna ask you again to pray for Uri'a S., a classmate of mine who is recovering from cancer. I don't excatly know what kind of cancer she has because her twin sister studies at my class (they're new in my school) and Uri'a didn't come to school yet, but I hope your prayers help!**

**Last chapter's results: **Goode** with 48 votes, **Wilderness school** with 26, **Yancy** with 8, **Westover** with 7 and the last one (forgot his name and too lazy to check) with 4.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! Rachel_HG_PJ !**

**This chapter's options:**

**A) Percy.**

**B) Leo.**

**C) Nico.**

**D) Tyson.**

**E) Grover.**

**Sorry the Stolls aren't nominees. There aren't many scenes with them in the books.**

**LOVE YOU ALL TO PLUTO (THE PLANET) AND BACK! (:**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	14. Chapter 12

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"Hellooo, everybody, and welcome back to the 2012 Percy Jackson Choice Awards!" Skylar smiled at the cameras. "After 48 hours of waiting and hoping your favorite character will win, we are back here with the results. Your Favorite Male Character for 2012 is . . ." Skylar opened the envelope. "Leo Valdez, the Superme Commander of the Argo II, also known as Repair Boy!"

Leo got up from his seat and walked over to Skylar as the audience cheered. He smiled, waved at everybody and took his medal from the minor goddess.

"Hey, 'sup?" he said. "Thank you for letting me get this awesome award, but before I get all wet from happiness tears, I just wanna say that I think my funniest line was, "Flame on!", and not the one this CimFan chose for me. Thank you for voting for me, blah, blah, blah."

Then he turned for Skylar, signed her to call him and accompanied her and the minor goddess to behind the stage.

"That one was . . . quite surprising," Connor said. "I gotta admit that I expected Percy to win."

"Thanks, man!" Percy called. Annabeth rolled her eyes in the seat beside him.

"You're welcome, dude," Connor said. "And what a shame we we're nominees!"

"Yeah, we gotta have a word about it with Rachel," Travis agreed.

"Rachel? What can she do? It already happened, like, in the past," Connor said.

"Not _that_ Rachel," Travis sighed. "Rachel. Like, y'know, CimFan."

"Ohh," Connor said. "Is her name Rachel? I always thought she didn't have a normal name."

"And you're calling yourself my brother . . ." Travis muttered. "Before this situation gets any weirder, we're having a special guest as a presenter for the next category. Please welcome none other than . . . Rick Riordan, the genius man who created us all!"

"Wasn't that mom and dad?" Connor asked.

The audience went, like, "OH MY GODS!" with their screams. They weren't expecting Rick to be there.

Rick wore a simple black suit with white shirt underneath it. He looked fancy, but what do you expect, we weren't here if it wasn't for him. He walked over to the microphone and smiled and waved at his fans.

"Hello, FanFiction readers and viewers!" he said happily. "I'm so glad to be here today! As you all know, this all started as a bedtime story for my older son, Haley, when he was seven. Now, 9 years later, I am so proud to look at you all and I can't imagine my life without you. You are a huge part of my life and I hope you all know that. I know you probably want to know what the next category is, but to be honest; I think it's pretty clear. The next category is the Favorite Percy Jackson and the Olympians book! Shall we start?"

"And the nominees are . . ." Annie said. "Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief!"

Photos of scenes from the books – drown by fans – appeared on the screen. The largest one was one of Percy and Annabeth, sitting in that track with the lion and the zebra and the antelope.

"Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters!" Annie said. Now the largest photo showed a fan art picture of Tyson. He looked young and harmless, nothing like the Cyclops who led his friends to battle back in Manhattan.

"Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse!" Annie said. A photo of Percy and Blackjack – the one on the cover of the book – caught its place as the largest one. They were – well, Blackjack was. Percy was sitting on his back – standing on a roof, spying on the rest of the quest members.

"Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth!" Annie announced. The largest photo was now Rachel's. She looked nothing like she does look, wearing a _pink_ sweatshirt.

"Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian!" Annie called. A photo of Percy's holding fainted Annabeth was shown. They both looked tired and exhausted – well, Annabeth's eyes were closed, but everyone guessed she was exhausted, too.

"It's your voting time!" Rick said. "And I also need to say that all these pictures are real. CimFan googled the name of the books before choosing these pictures.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Well, hello. I really gotta go to sleep, so I'm gonna do this quick. The next time I update will be on Tuesday, not Monday. I will explain everything then, don't worry.**

**PAY ATTENTION: Thank you so much for everyone who prayed for Uri'a! It really means a lot to me! If case you don't know, Uri'a S. is a classmate of mine who is recovering from cancer. I'd be really helpful if you could pray for her. Speaking of cancer, you should buy Taylor Swift's new song, "Ronan" on iTunes. It talks about a little boy named Ronan who died from cancer. All the money Taylor makes from this song is cancer research donations.**

**Last chapter's results: **Leo** with 75, **Percy **with 58, **Nico** with 15,** Tyson** with 8 and **Grover **with 6. Thank you so much for voting!**

**This chapter's options are pretty clear. **

**A) TLT.**

**B) TSOM.**

**C) TTC.**

**D) TBOL.**

**E) TLO.**

**LOOOVE YOU ALL!**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	15. Chapter 13

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"After 72 hours of waiting – explanation in the author note below the chapter – the results are in my own hands!" Rick said. He slowly opened the envelope and then read the winner out loud, "Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian! And since a book can't actually get a prize, I will take it. So I wanna thank everyone who voted for that book. It actually ends the first series adventures – which is why The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune weren't nominees – and I think the true reason why you chose that one was because Percy and Annabeth. But oh, well. I guess I just know what my readers want to read."

Rick took the medal from the minor goddess, waved the audience one more time and walked away.

"Gods, I love that dude," Connor said. "He's so awesome! You know, the fifth book is also my favorite."

"Really? Because it's the book with most of our lines?" Travis said.

"That too, but seriously, we got to throw Annabeth in a lake without her beating us up! That's pretty cool, right?"

"Well, yeah," Travis agreed. "But before she actually remembers she wants to kill us, let's welcome our next presenter, Lord Ares!"

"Wait, wait! Before that," Connor said, "as you all know, today (at least where CimFan lives) is September 11th. You all know what happened 11 years ago in New York City at the exact day. We want to say that we are so sorry for these who's loved ones were killed in this tragic event, and we all hope that the world will know peace as soon as possible, considering a certain country wants to throw an atomic bomb at CimFan's country. Not very awesome."

"We also want to say that we hope the hatred toward these who are different from us will disappear so our world will become a better place to live at," Travis added. "But right now, let's welcome Lord Ares!"

The crowd cheered as Ares made his way to the front stage. He wore a red T-shirt underneath a black leather jacket. He also wore black jeans and army boots. He looked as he was going to kill everyone in the audience which was pretty scary.

"I'm not going to start with all the so-called-funny things. I'm here to give an award and maybe to crash someone's head," Ares said. "I would like you to welcome the nominees for the Best Fight Scene category!"

"And the nominees are . . ." Annie said. "From The Lightning Thief, the fighting scene between the golden trio – Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood – against Medusa!"

A video from that fighting scene appeared on the big screens. Grover was flying toward Medusa with his eyes shut while Percy and Annabeth were trying to annoy the monster.

"From The Sea of Monsters, the fighting scene between Percy Jackson, Tyson and Annabeth Chase against the Canadians!" Annie said.

The scene changed. Now Percy, Tyson and invisible Annabeth were fighting the monsters off, trying to get their attention off the mortal kids. Percy was running toward the last giant alive as Annabeth stuck her knife at its back.

"From The Titan's Curse, the fight between Percy Jackson against Nereus!" Annie said.

The fighting scene disappeared and instead appeared a new video – this time Percy (who was dressing like a homeless man) fought an old man who was changing shapes from one animal to another. The old man jumped into the sea as Percy held his back. A second later they were up in the air again, but this time as a boy and a killer whale.

"From The Battle of Labyrinth, Camp Half Blood against the Titan's army!" Annie announced.

The scene changed, and now an army of demigods was fighting an army of monsters. Monsters were sliced to half and screams were sounded. Everyone agreed this was a rough battle.

"From The Last Olympian, Lord Hades and his forces against the Titan's army!" Annie called.

The Empire State Building was shown. Hundreds of monsters, demigods and skeletons were fighting each other in loud battle cries. The god himself was riding his chariot and was turning monsters to ashes by slicing them with his sword.

The screens went black again. Ares looked at them and then spoke, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just go and vote and everything."

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Hi, everybody. So I guess you're wondering why I updated today and not yesterday. The reasons are: A) TODAY IS MY FIRST BIRTHDAY ON FANFICTION . NET ! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CIMFAN'S ACCOUNT!  
B) Like the Stolls said, today is September 11th. You all know what happened today 11 years ago. Hundreds of innocent people were killed because of that. I want to ask you to do something for me because of today: just treat someone you don't like nicely for at least 5 minutes. You never know what will happen next, and we gotta stop with the hatred! And yes, a certain country kidna wants to throw an atomic bomb at us and I think they're aimming for a city a bunch of my friends live in. So just do what I said and treat someone you don't like nicely, 'kay?**

**PAY ATTENTION: THANK YOU SO MUCH - PEOPLE WHO ALREADY PRAYED FOR MY FRIEND! For these who don't know - I have this friend, Uri'a S., who is recorvering for cancer. It'd be really helpful if you could pray for her. For these who asked: no, I'm not telling you where we live. You just have to guess. Half of the world hate my country for no proper reasons and I wouldn't want to get flames saying, "F*ck you!" and all. And yeah, it happened before on YouTube.**

**Last chapter's results: **TLO** with 72 votes, **TTC** and **TBOL **with 18, **TLT **with 11 and **SOM** with 6. SOM is also my least favorite book. TBOL is my favorite since it has the first Percabeth scenes and also because Rachel has a big part in it.**

**This chapter's options:**

**A) TLT - Percy, Annabeth and Grover vs. Medusa.**

**B) SOM - Percy, Annabeth and Tyson vs. the Canadians.**

**C) TTC - Percy vs. Nereus.**

**D) TBOL - CHB vs. Kronos' army.**

**E) Hades vs. Kronos' army.**

**My hand really hurt - we had 4 hours of history today and we write A LOT in history. We wrote 2.5 pages today. NOT FUN. So Imma say goodbye now. Goodbye.**

**Love,**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	16. Chapter 14

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"What's up, dudes? Welcome back to the final – haha, just kidding – episode of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! I, the awesome god of war, am here with the results! You have voted for your favorite fighting scene. Some of you complained that _my_ terrific fighting scene with this punk Jackson wasn't a nominee, so I gotta tell you – this is because we all know that I would win this award. I mean, it was so obvious, wasn't it?" Ares said as soon as everyone was watching – and reading – again.

"Just get to the point!" Apollo screamed.

"Party pooper," Ares muttered. He opened the envelope Connor gave his earlier. "And your favorite fighting scene for 2012 is . . . the fighting skill between Hades and the evil mister titan, Kronos!"

The audience cheered as Hades made his way to the stage. He wore his usual black clothes with his black cloak and black crown. He took the medal from the minor goddess. "Thank you," he simply said before turning from the audience and walking to behind the stage.

"Hmm, that was a delightful speech," Travis said. "You know, Connor, my favorite fighting scene was Capture the Flag with the hunters."

"You know that technically it wasn't a fighting scene. And they kinda kicked our butts," Connor said.

"Yeah, but getting revenge on Phoebe later was fun. I swear, this girl can't take a joke seriously!" Travis complained.

"I know!" Connor agreed. "Such a shame. Talking about hunters, let's welcome our next presenters, Thalia Grace and Hylla!"

The crowd cheered as Thalia and Hylla made their way to the front of the stage. Thalia was wearing a blue T-shirt that emphasized the color of her eyes, black skinny jeans and hiking boots. Her silver tiara was shinning on her forehead and she looked amazing. Hylla was wearing her "queen of Amazons" uniform with the belt and everything. She looked respectable.

"Hello, everybody," Thalia smiled at the people watching her. "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Artemis' lieutenant for the past few years."

"And I am Hylla, queen of the Amazons for the past few years," Hylla smiled. "As you might wonder, there are a few differences between the hunters and the amazons."

"Like the fact that we are better," Thalia added.

"Yeah, right," Hylla said sarcastically. "But I'm sure our readers aren't interested in hearing all of the differences between us. I'm sure they're dying to know what the category of today is."

"I think it's pretty obvious," Thalia said. "I am a hunter, you are an Amazon. I think they can make the connection."

"I agree with you, but I still think we should tell them," Hylla said.

"Fine. This is the Favorite Hunter\Amazon category. Yay," Thalia said.

"And the nominees are . . ." Annie said. "Thalia Grace!"

Thalia's figure appeared on the screens. She hugged Percy in front of the whole gods' council. "I'm honoring a friend. I must join the hunt, Percy. I haven't known peace since...since Half-Blood Hill. I finally feel like I have a home." She said.

"Zoe Nightshade!" Annie said.

Now it was Zoe's turn to appear on the screens. She shot an arrow straight into the Manticure's back. The Manticure groaned in pain in response.

"Phoebe!" Annie announced.

Phoebe appeared on the screens. She was running along with Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo and Gleeson Hedge up the mountain. She threw a disgusted look at Leo since he was complaining about not getting hot chocolate like Piper did.

"Hylla!" Annie called.

Hylla was standing in her throne room with Hazel and Kinzie. She looked kind of sad, like she was facing a terrible monster she knows she can't beat. "Good-bye, Hazel Levesque. If we both die tonight-well, I'm glad I met you." Hylla told Hazel.

"Kinzie!" Annie said.

Kinzie was shown on the screens. She was fighting monsters in Camp Jupiter along with the other Amazons. She smiled as she saw Hylla and Reyna hug each other.

The screens turned black again. "It's your time to vote!" Hylla said.

_Vote for me_, Thalia mouthed.

"Just ignore her," Hylla said. "She's impossible."

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Hello again. I have a few things I got to say and THAT YOU SHOULD READ BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT IT: Bianca is not a nominee since she was re-born and we can't actually bring her to the show. **

**PAY ATTENTION: I need your help! I'm running out of categories so I'd really appreciate it if you could give me some ideas in YOUR REVIEWS. Don't PM because then my inbox will probably explode. **

**PAY ATTENTION AGAIN: I'd also really appreciate it if you could pray for a friend of mine who is recovering from cancer. Her name is Uri'a S. THANK YOU!**

**Oh, I also heard that the Jewish year is starting next week, so HAPPY NEW YEAR \ ROSH HASHANA, all the Jewish out there (: If you have a special holiday coming soon (whether you're Jewish, Christian, Muslim or whatever) tell me, okay?**

**Last chapter's results: **Hades** on first place with 45 votes, **CHB** with 32, **Percy and Nereus** got 15 and **the golden trio+Medusa** got 11. **The fighting scene from the SoM** got 4 reviews.**

**This chapter options:**

**A) Thalia.**

**B) Zoe.**

**C) Phoebe.**

**D) Hylla.**

**E) Kinzie.**

**LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! :D**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**


	17. Chapter 15

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"After 48 hours of waiting, the results are in my hands," Hylla said as everyone was back at the auditorium.

"Read it already," Thalia said. "We're sick of this '48-hours-waiting-blah-blah-blah' thing. Why can't it be 'and the winner is blah, blah, blah'?"

"I have no idea . . ." Hylla murmured. She turned to the envelope and opened it. She took a deep breath before she read the result out loud. "Your favorite hunter or Amazon for 2012 is Thalia Grace!"

Thalia smiled at Hylla's side. "Told ya I was gonna win," she whispered in Hylla's ear. She turned back to the crowd and smiled at them. "Thank you guys so much! This is a _huge_ thing. Like, really. I was probably not able to receive this award without being the amazing person I am. So thank you, Thalia Grace. I love you."

She took the medal from the minor goddess and along with Hylla and the minor goddess she went back stage.

"Hi, guys," Travis said. "Over here. We have some pretty important announcements to make. First of all, CimFan asked us to tell you that the author notes she writes are for you. You're _supposed_ to read them. They'll most likely answer some of your questions, like, why wasn't Bianca Di Angelo a nominee? The answer was in the author note. You're also _can't_ pick two options. One nominee per review. We think that it should be clear by now."

"Secondly, we're changing the format of the show," Connor added. "From now on, _you_ will suggest the nominees. We will give you the category and will not give you options. You'll write in your review who should be the winner. Then, in the next chapter, we'll review some of your choices together before picking the winner – which will be the one with most votes."

"It is also pretty simple," Travis interrupted. "You can look at Carrot-Bunny's 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards!' fanfic. It is the same way there."

"In case of a tie, we will do what we did before. We'll have a tie breaker," Connor said.

"So what are you waiting for? Your category is **'Best FanFiction Writer in the Percy Jackson Archive'.** Go and tell what which one is your favorite – including CimFan." Travis said.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Sorry this is short. I just had the craziest sleepover in the world! We stayed at my friend's house (her parents were in a hotel, her brother is in the army and her sister went to a trip with her grade) for Saturday and we had the best time! We played seek and hide when we were really bored and her neighber (a 7 years old girl) asked to play with us. It was so funny (:**

**I'm SO sorry, but I will not be able to update on Monday. It's a holiday and I won't be able to use the computer. I will try to update on Tuesday's night (my time) but I can't make any promises.**

**PAY ATTENTION: In case you didn't understand, from now on I'm not giving you the nominees. You pick them yourselves and put them in your review. I figured it'll be easier this way without me trying to kill the rest of my brain cells while trying to think of nominees.**

**PAY ATTENTION AGAIN: There's this friend of mine, Uri'a S., who is recovering from cancer. It'd be really helpful if you could pray for her. THANKS!**

**Last chapter's results: **Thalia** with 79, **Zoe** with 25, **Kinzie **with 11,** Hylla** with 3 and **Phoebe** with 0.**

**LOVE YOU ALL TO PLUTO (THE PLANET ONE) AND BACK!**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**


	18. Chapter 16

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"Hello, and after 48 hours and extra 24 hours – sorry, but CimFan can't ignore traditional habits – we're back with your **Best FanFiction Writer in the Percy Jackson Archive**!" Travis said happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Connor said dryly. "I bet they don't care. I bet they can't hold their excitement because this was our first open category, as Carrot-Bunny put it."

"Then we won't have them waiting for so long," Travis said. "We were so happy to see that you really reviewed and shared your favorite author here with us. No, we're not offended because most of you didn't choose CimFan. She knows she can't be everybody's favorite author. And she also knows she's not the best, considering the amount of people who voted for her. Once again, she's cool with your choices."

"C'mon, Travis, you're boring them," Connor said. "On third place we had GirlOnFire2012 with 2 votes – most of the nominees got only one vote. When we went searching for GirlOnFire2012's Percy Jackson's stories, we were really happy to discover that she writes 'Before I Die', a story CimFan really likes. In this truly awesome story, which is based on the book 'Before I Die' – which CimFan also read – Annabeth got cancer and is about to die. She has a list of things she wants to do before she passes out, and Percy is there to help her. GirlOnFire2012 shares the third place with ChildOfWisdom which also got 2 votes. We read her 'See You Again' story, and we gotta say it was pretty good."

"On second place we got none other than HecateA with 7 votes. When we visited her profile to read one of her stories, we were shocked. She has 95 of them! Most of them are one-shots, but when we started reading some of them we were impressed. The amount of stories she had written doesn't affect the quality of them, and they're really good," Travis said.

"On first place we have two winners!" Connor said in a happy tone. "Both CimFan and ThesusLives got 8 votes! Impressing, isn't it? When we tried to find ThesusLives' stories, we found nothing. Maybe the author changed his name, maybe he deleted his account. We will never know."

"But when we searched for CimFan, we found something!" Travis smiled. "Starting with her LeoCam story, CimFan continues on writing with pauses. She has six stories, five of them are completed, and she is now correctly working on her 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards!' fanfic which you are reading now. When we asked about future plans, she said she is planning to do a sequel to LeoCam, this time with the Roman campers. When will we be able to read it? She doesn't know yet."

"And because you're probably sick of hearing about her, she will not come to thank you because she does that every single chapter," Connor said. "Instead, we will announce our next category!"

"You know, we can call someone else to do that. We're not being paid for that, too," Travis complained.

"We're not being paid at all!" Connor said.

"We should fix this as soon as possible," Travis muttered. "Let's call Chiron to present our next category!"

"Okay!" Connor agreed as if it wasn't planned.

Chiron walked out of the stage. He was in his Centaur shape. He walked over to the microphone and smiled as the audience cheered. "Hello, everybody." He nicely said. "As a trainer, I got to see some pretty cool stuff, including weapons. Now, why don't we embrace our next category, the **Favorite Weapon** category? Just like last chapter, you will suggest your nominees. And remember, only one nominee per review! Reviews with more than one nominee won't be counted!"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Hello! I'm back with the next chapter (: **

**Hey, have you (the Americans of you) heard about the married couple that was killed in a car accident last Saturday? Well, I almost cried when my mom told me about it because they were my dad's cousin and his wife. I just wanted to tell you that do not ever drive with a dog in the car. Innocent people can be killed because of a stupid dog that jumps on the driver on the wrong moment. Their son is correctly in the hospital, healing from his injures. **

**I really gotta go to take a shower or else my mom's gonna kill me, so byeee :D**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND SEE YOU AGAIN IN 48 HOURS!**

**CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. Thanks for you happy Rosh Hashana wishes! Rosh Hashana was pretty awesome this year. **


	19. Chapter 17

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"Hello, dear people of FanFiction, and welcome back to the Percy Jackson Choice Awards!" Chiron said. "We are so sorry for our delay, we weren't able to update yesterday. We're truly sorry.

"Last time we asked you to vote for your favorite weapon - weather it's demigod's or mortal's - and we were glad to see you got 23 nominees! That's impressive. Some of your ideas were creative - Leo Valdez's ment breaths, for example. Or Rachel Dare's blue hairbrush.

But of course, we can only have one winner. This time on the fifth place we got Maimer, Clarisse La Rue's spear, with 4 votes. Maimer has a great history - including killing the drakon that was destined to die by a child of Lord Ares. Well done, Maimer.

On fourth place we got Annabeth Chase's dagger with 5 votes! The mentioned dagger had done a lot in his short existence, being the cursed blade from the First Great Prophecy and ending the Titans War.

On third place we have none other than the hunters' bows and arrows with 6 votes! The Hunters' bows and arrows are thousands of years old and have served the hunters for years.

On second place, with 7 votes, we have Nico Di Angelo's sword! Nico's sword had killed hundreds of monsters in the Titan War and had been Nico's symbol of power, along with his 'talking-to-the-dead' ability and black clothes."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my clothes!" Nico called in the audience.

"Sure thing, Death-Boy," Thalia said.

"Hey, you used to wear black clothes before you joined the hunters. You have no right to talk," Nico complained.

Thalia rolled her eyes at her young cousin. "Sure thing, Death-Boy."

"May I continue?" Chiron asked. "And on first place, with a total count of 57 votes, we have Percy Jackson's pen/sword, Riptide! Riptide had served Hercules as well as Percy, and he will now get the award in the name of his sword!"

Percy walked over to the stage while everybody clapped their hands. He shook Chiron's hand and took Riptide outside of his pocket. "Hi again, guys. Hmm, I don't really know what to say. I mean, this whole situation is weird. Who the heck gave CimFan the idea of making this category? Anyway, err, Riptide if grateful, I guess. It says 'Thank you' and all."

And then he turned around and joined Chiron behind the stage.

"That was . . . Surprisingly expected," Travis said. "Don't you agree, bro?"

"Well, I do agree," Connor nodded. "It's, like, was so obvious! Even though I have no idea why so many people like Percy, I mean, we're the funny dudes! Not him! We should be the main characters of the story. 'The Stolls and the Lightning Thief!' That could have been awesome."

"I know!" Travis said. "We should totally ask Rick Riordan about this."

Connor agreed. "But oh, well. I guess this is time for our next category, which we will present!"

"What's the category this time?" Travis asked.

"The Favorite Demigod Power category!" Connor replied. "And that includes our pranking skills as well! So go and vote people, YOLO!"

"You gotta stop with the YOLO thing," Travis muttered.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Sorry it was short. I wrote this on my iPod so I didn't know how long it was until I put it on Word. Anyways, I'm also super sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I had school+tons of homework + a surprise party to one of my best friends. It was her birthday yesterday.**

**Have anyone watch 'The Three Musketeers'? I wacthed it a few days ago. Logan does an amazing job! **

**"Are you always so coky?"  
"Only on Tuesdays. And whenever beautiful women are involved."  
"So, you think I'm beautiful?"  
"Actually, it's Tuesday . . ."**

**LOVE HIM!**

**For these who's wondering - I don't live in India or anywhere around it. **

**I'm not sure if I will be able to update on Sunday - I WILL DO MY VERY BEST!**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	20. Chapter 18

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"And . . . we're back with the results!" Travis said as everybody was back in the auditorium. "Last Friday we asked you to vote for your favorite demigod power, and we're so happy to see you actually listened to us!"

"Stop babbling," Connor said. "Let's have them know the winner."

"Okay, okay, chill," Travis said. "On fifth place we got our pranking skills! We all know the real reason why only 6 people – you're awesome, guys! – voted for us is because you don't want us to get full of ourselves. It's okay, guys. It's okay. We totally understand that."

Connor rolled his eyes at his older brother. "On fourth place we got Nico Di Angelo's powers. As a son of Hades, Nico can do some pretty cool things, such as raising the dead, shadow traveling – we tried that while we waiting for the vote to end and it's pretty cool, too, even though we wanted to go to Spain, not China – and more. Congrats, Nico."

"On third place we got Thalia and Jason Grace's kids of Zeus\Jupiter powers. Making lightning and flying can be really cool, unless you're scared of heights," Travis said. "Well done, kids of Zeus\Jupiter."

"On second place with 10 votes, we have Leo Valdez's fire-bending – as some of you called it – powers!" Connor called. "Fire-bending is a pretty cool thing, as long as you don't burn down your hair or something like that."

"Man, I said I was sorry!" Leo called from the audience.

"It didn't help growing my eyebrows back!" Connor said.

"But on first place, as usual, we got Percy Jackson's water-bending – yep, some of you thought Percy was a bender, too – powers!" Travis announced. "Controlling water, creating air-bubbles and tornados and hurricanes, talking to fish and horses is apparently your favorite thing to do in your spare time. That's cool, guys, that's cool. Even though I think pranking is still more awesome."

"Can't disagree with you on this one," Connor said. "Percy, you can come here to get your award!"

Percy walked over to the stage – again. He climbed up the stairs and gave high fives to the Stolls. He thanked the minor goddess and took the award. "Wow," he said. "I didn't expect to return here so soon. First of all, I know Avatar: The Last Airbender is a cool show, but I am certainly _not_ a bender. My powers come naturally, but I don't have to train to get them like Katara or Aang do. Secondly, thanks again for voting for me. It means a lot and because I guess you're probably tired of my speeches, bye!"

He turned around and walked away with the minor goddess.

"Well, that went easily," Connor said. "Our next category is the **Most Memorable Quote**. Go and vote, people!"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Heeeeyyyy! I'm back - not from Pakistan, but a nice guess - with another chapter! Yay! My fall break starts tomorrow (the moment I come back from school on Monday) so that means I'll have time to update my other story, "We Found Love". How awesome is that?**

**OH MY GODDDSSSSSS! Like some of you know, Uncle Rick answered a few questions on Twitter this weekend, AND HE ANSWERED MY QUESTION! I literally jumped+screamed+ran around the house when I saw it. I asked, "What was the saddest death to write and why?" and he said, "Silena in the Last Olympian; b\c it was a noble death and brave." Oh my gods, I'm so happy!**

**Imma say bye now, because I should be back in school in a hour. We have a field trip and we'll be back in the middle of the night (my time). Wish me fun xD**

**LOTS OF LOVE, **

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	21. Chapter 19

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"Welcome back, people!" Connor said. "We're back here, on this wonderful Tuesday afternoon, waiting to see which quote will be our winner."

"Yes indeed, little brother," Travis said. "I bet they're dying to know the winner. I bet they're sitting in front of their computers of iPods of iPads or phones and read this with their fingers crossed."

"You know, I never learned how to cross my fingers," Connor said. "It never worked for me."

"Really, why? Let me see," Travis took Connor's hand and put it in front of his eyes.

Connor smiled and punched Travis' nose. "Gotcha!" he yelled.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Well done . . . Bravo. Now let's announce the nominees. On fifth place we have a few quotes. We will now use these pretty awesome screens we got here and watch the scenes where these quotes were taken off."

A big red 5 appeared on the screens and then Percy and Blackjack. They were standing on a building roof in the rain. Mr. D. was getting closer to them. "God alert! It's the wine dude!" Blackjack's voice was sounded through the big microphones.

The scene changed. Now Tyson was running along with the other Cyclopes underwater. He swings a 'stick' above his head and yelled, "Peanut butter!"

The scene changed again. Now Percy, Grover, Thalia and Zoe Nightshade were standing in a crowded place – the Hoover Dam.

"Let's find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."  
Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"  
Zoe blinked. "Yes. What is funny?"  
"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam French fries."  
Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom." Percy started cracking up, and Thalia and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at Percy. "I do not understand."

"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.

"And..." Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam t-shirt."

The scene changed again. Now the gang from the previous scene was standing in the snow with the rest of the hunters and Artemis, and seconds later Apollo joined them. "Wow, Apollo is hot," Thalia said.

"He's the sun god," Percy said besides her. He looked confused.

"That's not what I meant," Thalia said, looking dreamy.

In the audience, Thalia tried to hide her blushing cheeks from the rest of the hunters.

"And for our fourth place," Connor said.

An orange 4 appeared on the screens. It was replaced seconds later by the front balcony of the Big House in Camp Half-Blood. Mr. D. was there, holding his cards in his hands. Chiron was there, too, in his human shape. Grover was standing next to a young version of Percy. A young version of Annabeth was leaning against the rail. She looked annoyed and curious at the same time. "You drool when you sleep," she told Percy.

"Third place!" Travis said happily.

A blue 3 appeared on the screens. Now Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia and the hunters, Hera and Khione appeared. They were in the middle of a battle. The hunters and the demigods tried to get Khione's wolves away from Hera's cage. Leo Valdez himself was fighting Khione. He burned down her snow and then laughed, "That's what happens to snow in Texas, lady. It. Freaking. Melts!"

"Second place!" Connor announced.

A yellow 2 appeared on the screens. Percy and Annabeth were shown. They were sitting next to the Poseidon table in the Camp. Annabeth threw her arms around Percy's neck. She smiled and said, "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." She leaned it and kissed him.

The crowd "Awww"-ed. Percy and Annabeth sunk in their seats, trying to avoid the people's attention.

"And finally, our winner! Number one quote, the **Most Memorable Quote** belongs to . . . Mr. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, King of Ghosts!" Travis and Connor yelled together.

A big white 1 appeared on the screens. Percy and Nico appeared right after that. They were running in Hades' palace halls. Nico snapped his fingers whenever they passed a guard. "With great power comes great need to take a nap," he yawned. "Wake me up later."

The screens went black. Nico was making his way to the stage to get his award as people cheered for him. He reached the microphone and took the medal from the minor goddess. "Err, thank you," he said. "I didn't really expect that to happen. But, people, what I said is quite true. Thank you again." He walked to behind the stage with the minor goddess.

"I wasn't expecting that," Travis said once Nico was gone. "I can't believe Frank's 'Stay back! I've got . . . um . . . amazing powers and stuff,' didn't win. Or Annabeth's 'Seaweed Brain'. Man, these quotes are awesome."

"I know, but I bet you're gonna _love_ the next quotes people will vote for. Ya know why?" Connor said.

"Why?"

"Because it's the **Most Embarrassing Quote** category!"

"What do you mean by 'embarrassing'?" Travis said.

"I mean, like, when I say something that embarrasses you, such as _TRAVIS HAS A DIARY!_" Connor yelled.

"Gods, I can't believe you sold me out," Travis almost hit his brother. "Does embarrassing yourself count? Like, when Percy said that thing with the hummus?"

"Yep, of course," Connor nodded. "Go and vote everybody!"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Well, hello. I'm back (: I hope you're all doing fine. I'm doing fine, seeing as my fall break started yesterday! No school for 2 weeks! YAY! :D**

**OMGGG! My uncle flies to the USA this Saturday night, and he promised he would get me a copy of 'The Mark of Athena' as a belated birthday present (my birthday was in June). I'M THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE! **

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	22. Chapter 20

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"And . . . we're back! Surprising, isn't it?" Travis said.

"Yep," his brother nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, we're not going to annoy you for too long, because sadly, CimFan can't stay here for too long. We're watching Tangled with her after this and gods, this movie is so good!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you think that because she's pretty," Travis laughed at him.

Connor blushed. "It's not like you didn't have a crush on fictional character! I remember that time you watched Harry Potter, and I gotta tell you, Hermione isn't that pretty."

"Okaaay, back up, son," Travis said. "On with the results!"

The big screens came back to life and a big, yellow 4 was written on them. "We're skipping fifth place because too many nominees share that place," Travis said. "On fourth place, we got Leo Valdez and his mint breaths! Let's watch!"

The Wolves House appeared on the screens. Jason was holding a plank; Piper was holding her dagger as they watched the wolves getting closer to them. Leo sent his hand into his belt, but instead of a weapon he took out his mint breath. He blushed and put it back into place, taking his hammer outside instead.

In the audience, Leo blushed.

"I remember that. I thought you were going nuts," Jason told him.

The scene went black and a big, green 3 appeared on the screens. "For our third place, we have Percy Jackson in the Sea of Monsters, talking about . . . hummus?"

A boat appeared on the screens. It smoothly sailed through the waves of the Sea of Monsters. Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the deck, talking.

"My fatal flaw," Annabeth said. "That's what the Sirens showed me. My fatal flaw is hubris."

In the audience, Annabeth wasn't too thrilled about showing this to the rest of the people there. It was something that was meant to Percy's ears, and Percy's ears only. She didn't want some Roman campers that know nothing about her to think she's some kind of snob.

Back on the screens, Percy blinked. "That brown stuff they spread on veggie sandwiches?" he asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, Seaweed Brain. That's _hummus_. Hubris is worse."

"What can be worse than hummus?"

And the screens went black again. A big, pink 2 shone on the black.

"On second place, we have none other than . . . Nico di Angelo with his questions at Westover Hall!" Connor said.

And then, Nico and Percy appeared on the screens. They were sitting in the snow in front of the woods, and Nico was asking Percy questions.

"Hey, can I see that sword you were using?" Nico asked.

Percy took out Riptide and showed it to Nico.

"Cool! Does it ever run out of ink?"

"Um, well, I don't actually write with it," Percy said nervously.

"Are you really the son of Poseidon?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you surf really well, then?" Nico asked, his eyes wide open from curiosity.

"Jeez, Nico," Percy looked and sounded annoyed. "I've never really tried."

Nico just went on with the questions. "Do you fight a lot with Thalia, since she is the daughter of Zeus? If Annabeth's mom was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't she know better than to fall off a cliff? Was Annabeth was your girlfriend?"

Percy looked madder with each question. When Nico asked if Annabeth was his girlfriend, his face was as red as a tomato.

"See, that kid in a genius," Grover whispered in their ears. "He only met you and he already knows you like each other."

Percy groaned and slapped Grover. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and put her hand in Percy's.

"But on first place," Travis said, and the scene changed to a big, purple 1, "we have . . ." he paused for a second. "Leo Valdez!"

The big 1 turned into a snowy cave. Jason, Piper, Leo and Coach Hedge were fighting the wolves. Leo tried to burn them with his fire and bottles of gasoline. He put his hand in his belt, but nothing came out.

"I can't summon any more gas!" Leo yelled, and then he realized what he was saying. "Wow, that came out wrong."

The crowd clapped as Leo made his way to the microphone to accept his award. He high fived the Stolls and then turned to the audience. "I am funny, aren't I? Well, thank you so much for crowing me the funniest guy in the Percy Jackson series. Considering I am the funniest guy, it is natural that I will get this award. And to be honest, I knew I was funnier than Percy! In your face, Percy!"

"Thanks, dude," Percy called from his seat.

"You're welcome," Leo said. "Thank you again, everybody."

He waved the crowd once again and then walked to behind the stage.

"Dude, I love this guy," Travis said once Leo was gone. "Isn't he awesome?"

"Yeah, he is. He's a good pranking fellow, too," Connor said. "Now let's announce the next award so we could go watch Tangles, okay?"

"Okay," Travis nodded. "Our next award is the **Favorite Quest** award! This includes all the quests mentioned in the books, starting in The Lightning Thief and ending with The Son of Neptune. You know, I never really understood why the book called 'The Son of _Neptune_'. Percy is Greek, isn't he?"

"Yep, but he was at the Roman camp, dork," Connor rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Oh, right," Travis said. "Go and vote people! Adios!"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Helloooo! I'm back, not from Greece or Africa or Arabia or Syria, even though I live close to all of them :D I hope you liked this chapter, because I had fun writing it (well, not too much, seeing as I'm starving but too lazy to go to the kitchen to eat). **

**I don't have much to say today except . . . THE MARK OF ATHENA COMES OUT IN A WEEK! ~faint from excitement~ Haha, my uncle said he would buy me the book . . . but I won't be home on Tuesday (going on a hiking trip with the youth movement for two days . . . Tuesday and Wednesday.) so I wouldn't be able to celebrate here with y'all! :( **

**Anyway, this year I've decided I wouldn't read spoilers before I actually read the book - which is _so_ unlike me, because I usually can't stand the cliffhanger and go on Wikipedia the day the book comes out and then read every piece of information I can get. But not this time! (: **

**So bye, I am going to start watch Tangled - I LOVE this movie. It's so funny and cute (:**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. I decided I would post here 5 random facts about me, and you will do the same in your review so we'll get to know each other better. MY 5 RANDOM FACTS ARE:**

**1. My favorite city in the world is probably my hometown. There isn't too much to do here, but most of my friends live here and I live here for 10 years, so yeah . . .**

**2. Beach or swimming pool? I would have to go with swimming pool. No sand getting inside my clothes, no salt getting inside my eyes. I love the sea, but I hate the beach-y part of it.**

**3. Favorite food? Hmm, I think that would be chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream. SO GOOD! Especially the one they make in the cafe down the street.**

**4. When I grow up, I wanna live in the apartment where I live now (I live in a three floor building. It's pretty nice in here. We live on the second floor). It's a 5 rooms apartment in the middle of the towm, but it doesn't mean it's all grey in here. It's pretty green everywhere (: **

**5. About my house . . . I share a room with my almost 5 years old sister (her name is Alma), my two younger brothers share the room next to our room and my parents share a room, obviously. **


	23. Chapter 21

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"And we're back with the results!" Travis announced happily. "Only 70 people voted. What a shame."

"I agree," Connor said. "What happened to the rest of the people who used to vote?"

"And, we wanna know what kind of quest happened in 'The Last Olympian'?" Travis added. "Seriously, people! We were too busy fighting _FOR OUR LIVES_, and _YOURS_! We didn't have time for all these traveling and stuff."

"Back to the point, bro," Connor said. "On fifth place we got . . ."

The screens lit up and a big, blue 5 appeared on them. Two seconds passed and Percy, Annabeth and Grover appeared. They were sitting in a track with a bunch on animals in cages.

"The photo you are now seeing was taken in 'The Lightning Thief', which is your 5th favorite quest," Connor said. "Oh; someone mentioned it in his/her review. We all LOVE Animorphs! It's cool, isn't it? Besides the thing with Rachel in the end. That girl was awesome!"

"Back to the point, bro," Travis laughed. "On fourth place we got . . ."

A big, green 4 appeared on the screens. A few seconds later Jason, Piper and Leo appeared. They were sitting on the back of Festus. Piper leaned against Jason's chest, probably sleeping because her eyes were close. Jason and Leo both looked tired. REALLY tired.

"The quest to save Queen Hera!" Connor said happily. "These three demigods went on a life changing quest that helped them discover the truth about the gods. They got to meet awesome people who tried to kill them, but they came back home, eventually."

"On 3rd place, we have none other than . . ." Travis said.

A big, orange 3 replaced the photo on the screens. Seconds later it was replaced by a photo of Percy, Hazel and Frank. They were sitting in a boat. Hazel and Frank were sleeping, and Percy was taking watch.

"The quest to save Thanatos and help people die again!" Connor said.

"Yep," Travis nodded. "Back in the days when the two camps didn't know about each other."

"But on second place, we have the quest to . . ." Connor said.

A big, red 2 appeared on the screens. It was then replaced by a picture of Thalia, Percy, Grover and Bianca standing in the space museum. Percy was wearing his lion-fur coat. Zoe looked angry just from looking at Percy. Grover looked excited, and Thalia looked bored, like she was waiting for the action to begin.

"The quest to free Artemis and Annabeth!" Travis called. "Five on this quest and only three came back. We will always respect the hunters memory's."

"But on first place, we have the most life changing quest that took place in the books! People learned new facts about themselves - like, when they finally realized they liked each other, or when they overcame their worst fears or discovered they can actually tell the future!" Connor said.

"Or in other words . . . The quest into the Labyrinth!" They both yelled.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson walked over to the stage to get their award. Seconds later Rachel and Nico joined them, after Percy and Annabeth signed them to come, too.

"Wow, thank you," Tyson called into the microphone.

"We love you all!"

Some of the people in the crowd yelled, "We love you too!" And Tyson smiled.

"Jeez, thanks," Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "What Seaweed Brain wants to say is that we're truly grateful that you thought the quest into the Laybrinth - which was the second tough one we've ever went to - was the best one."

"We love you!" Tyson yelled again.

They took their medal, and after thanking the audience once again, they walked away with the minor goddess.

"After giving away this award, we're happy to say the next category in the Best Quest Leader!" Travis said.

"Yeah, people, go and vote now!" Connor said. "And remember, 4 more days until 'The Mark of Athena' comes out! Aren't you excited as we are?"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Helllllooo, people of Earth! I'm back, not from Saudi Arabia. Not from Dubai. Not from Kuwait. Not from Lebnon nor from Turkey. I'm back from my homeeee (: Even though I have to say your guesses are creative :D**

**Have you heard? Rick said MoA is about Annabeth's say of the story. CAN'T WAIT!**

**LOL, my brother is watching 'Ella Enchanted' and the bunny just came outside of the bushes. Me: It's like in Tangled! xD  
I LOVE Tangled. Such a cute movie! Passcal (or however his name is spelled) is so cute and funny! (:**

**Imma go take a shower now, you know, because that what people usually do in the evening before they go to parties(: Yes, I have social life xD I don't spend all my time here, on FanFiction :P**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	24. Chapter 22

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"And. We. Are. Back!" Travis announced. "Probably the last time before The Mark of Athena comes out! Aren't you all excited? People told us that the first 5 chapters are available on-line! We can't wait to read them!"

"Yep. GoogleBooks, everybody. The wonders of the internet," Connor added.

"But we bet none of you interested in that," Travis said sarcastically. "It's time for our winners!"

"Ms. Clarisse La Rue takes the fifth place with her quest to get the Golden Fleece," Connor said. "She survived the terrible views of the Sea of Monsters and made it back to Camp with the fleece that brought Thalia Grace back to life."

"Congrats, Clarisse," Travis said. "Zoe Nightshade, may she rest in peace, takes the fourth place! Zoe bravely led the quest to rescue Lady Artemis. Zoe fought the titan Atlas but she was defeated by the evil titan."

"Jason Grace and Frank Zhang both share the third place. They both led the pre-giants war quests, and they both did great job at getting everybody back home safely!" Connor explained.

"On second place, we have Ms. soon-to-be Jackson, Annabeth Chase!" Travis laughed.

In the crowd, Annabeth and Percy blushed. Percy planned to propose – some when - but he was still embarrassed about it. Annabeth was just annoyed by the two brothers.

"We'll kill 'em together, Wise Girl," Percy whispered in her ear.

"Ms. Annabeth led the quest into the Labyrinth to stop the titans' army from navigating it. Nobody died, thank to the gods, and they even came back with extra people! Isn't that awesome?" Connor said happily.

"But on first place, with 54 of the votes, we un-surprisingly have Mr. Fish! C'mon, Percy! Can't you give up some of the awards for the other people in the series?!" Travis complained.

Percy got up from his seat and walked over to the microphone. He thanked the minor goddess again and turned to the audience.

"Seriously, people? I'm getting tired of saying this, but thank you again. I couldn't have done it without my amazing friends, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Rachel, Nico, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper and Jason. I couldn't have done it without you who believed in me. Thank you so much!" he said and walked off of the stage.

"The next award will be the **Favorite Rivalry**! Go and vote! And happy Mark of Athena, everybody!" Connor said.

"Dude, it should be 'happy hunger games!'" Travis said.

"I know, but this isn't the hunger games," Connor rolled his eyes at his brother foolishness.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**Super short. I know. You can kill me. But for my deffense I have to say I'm not in the mood for writing because I FOUND OUT THE 5 FIRST CHAPTERS OF MoA ARE AVALIABLE ON-LINE AND I CAN'T FIND IT :( If you have a link, please PM ASAP so I can read it ASAP. **

**But I'm back - not from Narnia, Oman, Iraq, Iran, Jordan or Italy. I would love to go to Italy and Narnia, but I'm not from there :( **

**I will probably not be able to update on Wednesday - seeing as I am going on a two days hiking-trip and I will be back by Wednesday, but I will be super tired and I will go to sleep as soon as I can. Sorry about that . I'll try to update on Thbursday.**

**PLEASE - DON'T PUT SPOILERS IN YOUR REVIEWS IF YOU READ THE MARK OF ATHENA! I DON'T WANNA READ ANY SPOILERS UNTIL I READ THE BOOK, SO THANK YOU. **

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**CimFan (Rachel).**

**P.S. IT RAINED TODAY FOR THE FIRST TIME THIS YEAR(: Yay. We were eating dinner outside and then it started raining but we couldn't go inside because we were eating dessert. Sitting in the rain is fun :D**


	25. Chapter 23

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"Welcome back to our show, little FanFiction people," Connor smiled when everybody were back. "Sorry for the 24 hours delay. Rachel got back from a 2-days hiking trip yesterday and she was exhausted! She couldn't even think of updating because all she thought about was taking a shower and sleeping."

"That girl is like a machine," Travis added. "She sleeps, she eats, she showers, she reads and sometimes writes, and that's all she ever does! Even _we_ do more!"

"Totally," Connor agreed. "But let's not laugh about our producer. She may make us say really embarrassing stuff we don't actually wanna say."

"Yep," Travis nodded. "On with the results! Screens, turn yourself on, please."

The screens were turned on. The big, blue and familiar 5 appeared.

"Your fifth favorite rivalry, and there were two of them! The first one is the old, lovely rivalry between Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase! Let's take a look," Connor said.

Percy and Annabeth appeared on the screens. They were sitting in the sword arena in Camp Half-Blood, along with the rest of the head counselors.

**"**I've been studying architecture for years," Annabeth said. "I know Daedalus's Labyrinth better than anybody."

"From reading about it," Percy reminded her. He looked worried, like he couldn't bear the thought of letting Annabeth go into that dangerous place once again.

"Well, yes." Annabeth said, annoyed.

"That's not enough!"

"It has to be!"

"It isn't!" they started yelling at each other. Annabeth's cheeks were red, maybe because she was annoyed. Maybe because Percy looked so good when he was angry. Maybe both.

The screens went black once again.

"Also on the fifth place, the awesome rivalry between us, the Stolls, and Katie Gardner from the Demeter Cabin!" Connor happily said while Travis slightly blushed.

The screens showed the Stolls and Katie standing in front of the Hermes cabin.***** Katie's face were red from anger, while Travis and Connor looked amused.

"You are _dead_! Why in Hades were you thinking?" she yelled at them. She crossed her over her chest.

"What's so bad about Easter bunnies?" Connor asked. "Everybody loves Easter!"

"What's so bad about Easter bunnies is that they're on my cabin's roof lawn! They'll melt and leave it all dirty!" Katie shouted. "Get them down. Now!"

"But we have plenty of other things to do!" Travis complained. "Like, prank the Ares cabin. I heard a rumor about Clarisse's new pink shirt. We need to check it out."

"Arggh!" Katie yelled. She looked like she was going to punch these brats. "I'm going to Chiron. This is starting to get seriously annoying. You're going to pay for what you did!"

Connor snorted. "Yeah, good luck with _that_."

And by then Katie left their cabin, muttering something about "Stupid sons of Hermes who should seriously get a life".

The screens went black.

"That's us, dude!" Travis said. "Remember that prank? It was awesome, wasn't it?"

"Yep," Connor agreed. "On fourth place, we got the _really_ old rivalry between . . . Percy Jackson and Clarisse La Rue! Let's take a look at that!"

The big, red 4 appeared on the screens, but was replaced seconds later by Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse. They were standing in the middle of Camp. Percy held the box with the Minotaur horn in his hands.

"Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares," Annabeth said.

Percy blinked. "Like . . . the war god?" he asked, not sure of himself.

"You got a problem with that?" Clarisse challenged him.

"No," Percy quickly said. "It explains the bad smell."

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy," Percy corrected.

"Whatever," Clarisse said. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse –" Annabeth was starting to say, but she was interrupted by Clarisse herself.

"Stay out of it, Wise Girl," she said.

Annabeth listened to her. She took a step back, letting Percy handle it by himself. He handed her the box, but before he could do something Clarisse grabbed him and started pushing him toward the bathroom.

"Number three!" Connor happily said as the screens turned into their number mode. "You decided the third best rivalry was the one between Percy I-get-into-tons-of-troubles-with-tons-of-people Jackson and Thalia Grace!"

The attic in the Big House appeared on the screens. Percy was standing there with Grover and Thalia.

"Tell Percy to get his butt downstairs," Thalia told Grover.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Did he say something?" Thalia asked Grover, ignoring Percy.

"Um, he asked why," Grover said nervously.

"Dionysus is calling a council of cabin leaders to discuss the prophecy," she said. "Unfortunately, that includes Percy."

The screens turned black again.

"Wow, how time flies. We're already on our second favorite rivalry!" Travis laughed. "This one's good. _Really_ good. It's a thousands of years old, which is also cool. The Pothena rivalry!"

"What did you just call them?" Connor asked.

"Pothena," Travis replied. "You know, because it's shorter than saying Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena all the time."

"You gave a couple-name to me and to that kelp-head?" Athena yelled in the crowd.

"It wasn't me! It's the fans!" Travis defended himself.

"And because we don't actually have a video of this one," Connor added. "You just got our point when Athena yelled. These guys _hate_each other!"

"That's right," Athena murmured in the audience. Poseidon just rolled his eyes.

"But on the first place is the one rivalry we all love," Connor said. "Starting in the fourth book, and ending in the fifth book. These girls honestly hated each other until one of them became impossible of dating. The old, good Annabeth vs. Rachel rivalry!"

A big, grey 1 appeared on the screens. It was later replaced by a café. Percy, Annabeth and a golden Rachel were sitting there next to one of the tables.

" . . . I just acted dumb," Rachel finished the sentence she was saying.

"Was that hard?" Annabeth asked.

The screens became black once again.

"I _love_ that line!" Travis said.

"I know!" Connor agreed. "Annabeth and Rachel, you are more than invited to come and get your medal!"

Annabeth and Rachel got up on their legs and walked over to the stage. "I'm gonna kill these voters," Annabeth muttered.

"I'll help," Rachel volunteered.

"Err, thank you, I guess," Annabeth said to the microphone once they were there. "I don't exactly know what to say about this one."

"I agree," Rachel said. "What's important is that we're friends now, and we all live happily ever after. The end."

They took the medal and walked behind the stage.

"For the next category, you will be choosing your **Favorite Magical Place**!" Connor said.

"Go and Vote!" Travis added.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

***The Stolls vs. Katie rivalry scene was made up by me.**

**I'm back - not from Hogwarts, CHB, Camp Jupiter, Isreal or Lybia (where is that place?!). I'll give you a clue - I live on Earth xD**

**I really gotta got to sleep because I'm super tired, but I just gotta say that NO SPOILERS IN YOUR REVIEWS! SOME OF THE PEOPLE HERE DON'T WANT TO READ THEM. Oh, and no 'Mark of Athena' votes. **

**Love you all,**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	26. Chapter 24

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"This is not gonna take long, since CimFan has _tons_ of things to do and she's supposed to go to sleep in 90 minutes, but welcome!" Travis quickly said. "Our last category was the **Favorite Magical Place**, and you got _tons_ of options! Well done!"

"We won't ramble like we usually do," Connor promised. "But I gotta say, the Mark of Athena is pretty amazing until now. We already reached chapter 24 or so, and Rick keeps coming with awesome monsters and gods. Rachel personally thinks the Son of Neptune is better, but that's just her opinion. And I'm mentioned in the book! How cool is that?"

"No need to brag about it," Travis grumbled. "Sharing the fourth place, each one with 4 votes, we have Elysium and the _Argo II_!"

A photo of Elysium appeared on the screens. It looked as peaceful and as calm as ever, with the pretty houses and villas.

"Elysium, the place where heroes go after their death, is a pretty amazing place," Connor agreed with the reviewers. "Also, the _Argo II_ –"

A photo of Leo's great ship appeared on the screen. Festus looked as scary and awesome as always. Its crew was standing on the deck, waving for the camera.

"- built by Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus before the quest to save the world from Gaea, is a pretty magical place, too," Connor added. "It has these cool cabins inside it, a dining room with holograms of Camp Half-Blood and pretty deadly weapons aboard. Well done, Leo."

"Thanks, buddy," Leo called from the crowd, making a couple of girls giggle.

"Don't thank me, thank the readers," Connor said.

"On with the results! On third place, we have an amazing place that exists for thousands of years, changing place every now and then. Ladies and gentlemen, it's Mount Olympus!" Travis announced.

Mount Olympus was shown on the screens. It was designed with wonderful buildings, all designed by Annabeth. It looked amazing, shinning in the sun-light. It definitely looked like a place for the Olympic gods to live at.

"Designed again by Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Mount Olympus is even more beautiful than it was before," Travis complimented Annabeth's hard work.

"On second place, we have none other than Ogygia, Calypso's magical island," Connor said.

A photo of Calypso's island appeared. It was a wonderful, magical place. With the moon-laces glowing in the moon light. The lake's fresh water seemed blue, just like the sky. The stars shone, and Zoe's stars were visible.

"Calypso has been living on that island for centuries, waiting for the mercy that came at the end of the Titans war," Connor explained. "Calypso is now free to live and go whenever she wants, thank to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"But on our first place, with 25 of the votes, we the place we all had grown to love and appreciate," Travis said. He looked at his brother and the two counted to three.

"Camp Half-Blood!" they both shouted together.

Photos of the old camp appeared on the screens. From the cabins' area to the Big House to the strawberries fields to the forest to the lake to the camp fire.

"Being the home of Greek demigods for more than hundred years, Camp Half Blood will always be remembered by people," Travis said. "Having around twenty cabins for twenty of the gods, having training programs for the demigods and just being there for them is one of the camp's good abilities."

"Chiron, you can come now to get the award in the name of the camp," Connor added.

Chiron walked over to the stage. He was in his Centaur shape and he towered over the microphone. "Being in Camp Half Blood since it was created isn't always the funniest thing to do," he said. "Heroes died there. Heroes betrayed their friends . . . but heroes had also created a big family who cares about each other. The demigods of Camp Half Blood will always be remembered for the good stuff they did – such as saving Olympus when in needed. Helping the gods, along with the campers from Camp Jupiter, when the world needed them. Thank you, guys, for choosing our camp as your favorite magical place."

He took the award and walked to behind the stage.

"That's it for today," Connor said. "Our next category is the **Favorite Pet** category. Go and vote!"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**And Rachel is back - not from Brazil, Jerusalem (I've been there once. Beautiful city. Don't believe these who say otherwise) or Europe. The trip was amazing. It was _so much_ fun. I had a blast.**

**I'm in the middle of the Mark of Athena so I'm going to read now. It's pretty good until now, but SoN was better (I think).**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	27. AUTHOR NOTE

A quick author note. Hey guys, it's Rachel (obviously.). I'm super sorry but I won't be able to update a normal chapter. It was a holiday until 5 hours ago so I couldn't use the computer and then my friends and I went to this hospital to celebrate the holiday with the sick people. I'm super super sorry and I will do my very best to update normally tomorrow. Love you guys, YOU'RE THE BEST! Together, we made this story the most reviewed story in the Percy Jackson fandom on this site. That, my friends, IS CRAZY! I couldn't have done that without your support and love! I LOVE YOU TO PLUTO AND BACK! (: LOTS OF LOVE, CimFan (Rachel). 


	28. Chapter 25

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"Hello, guys," Connor said. "We hope you had a great weekend – and we're super sorry for not being here yesterday. Everything explained in the author note from yesterday."

"Yep," Travis said, "we are here with the results, as you all know."

"Our latest category was the **Favorite Pet** category," Connor reminded the viewers. "You came up with awesome nominees, so let's begin with today's show!"

"On fourth place, we got two nominees," Connor said, "both of them are automatons. The first nominee splits into two, as being Reyna's dogs, silver and gold. Or by their Roman names – Aurum and Aregentum!"

The dogs' photo appeared on the big screens.

"Reyna's dogs are capable of _'reading'_ people's thoughts," Travis said. "They can tell if you're lying, and if you do – they'll try to eat you. Never seen that happening, but I am pretty sure I don't want to."

"Also on fourth place, we have Leo Valdez's super-awesome metal dragon – Festus!" Connor said as Festus' photo (with a full body) appeared on the screens. "Festus was built years ago by Hephaestus' demigod kids. He was found around four years ago in Camp Half-Blood's woods by Beckendorf, Percy, Annabeth and Silena. Beckendorf built it again, but then it was driven insane after Beckendorf – I'm sorry about that – died. A few months later Leo found it and added wings to the dragon's body, making it possible to fly. Leo, Piper and Jason took him with them to their quest to free Hera, and after it was slashed to pieces by King Midas' lasers, its head was added to the _Argo II_'s body."

"Sharing the third place, we have Arion – Hazel Levesque's horse," Travis said as Arion's photo appeared on the big screens. "Arion, the immortal son of the gods Neptune and Ceres, is the fastest horse in the world. For example, running from Alaska to San Francisco only took him four hours. That's awesome, don't you think?"

"And Rainbow, Tyson's hippocampus," Connor added. "Rainbow first made an appearance in the Sea of Monsters when Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Tyson needed to get away from Camp to save Grover Underwood and the Golden Fleece." He said as Rainbow's photo replaced Arion's photo on the big screens.

"Rainbow helped the gang a _lot_ in the past few years," Connor said. "Congrats, Rainbow."

"On second place, we got none other than our favorite Pegasus*, Blackjack!" Travis announced. Blackjack's photo appeared on the big screens. "Blackjack was rescued from the monsters' ship, Princess Andromeda, by Percy Jackson. Blackjack proved himself by helping the demigod son of Poseidon under different situations. Blackjack in also the only known black Pegasus in the world, which makes him quite special."

"One of Blackjack's favorite quotes, as told by Percy, is 'God alarm! It's the wine dude!' which we all find pretty funny," Connor added.

"But our big – literally big – winner is . . . the friendly hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary!" Travis said. "Mrs. O'Leary was owned by Dedaelus, the creator of the endless underground maze, also known by the name Labyrinth. Percy Jackson inherited her when her former owner died, and now she's back into business! Mrs. O'Leary, come and get your award!"

Mrs. O'Leary shade-traveled onto the stage. Instead of a golden medal, her award was a big delicious biscuit. "WOOF!" she barked and shade-traveled away.

"Our next category is the **Favorite Trio** category," Connor said. "Go and vote!"

"But before you go," Travis added, "remember; you can only vote for one nominee! It's starting to get a bit annoying. If you put, for example, "Percy + Annabeth + Grover or Jason + Piper + Leo" in your review, none of your votes will be counted. _**Remember that!**_"

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

*** Sus actually means 'horse' in my language.**

**Hello, pps! xD What's up? I'm back - not from Singapore, nor China. I'm super sorry about not updating yesterday. Busy week, busy week. Fall break ends today, so that means I have school tomorrow, and that means the updates will be in the evenings\night-time (my time). **

**(Okay, I'm back again. Got a text message and I checked it).**

**Like the Stolls clearly said, I don't want any 'Blah blah blah or bluh bluh bluh' in your votes. Don't know which nominee to pick? Excellent! Don't vote at all if you're going to vote for _2_ nominees. Your votes won't be counted and it'll be a waste of your time.**

**By the way, what does FTW mean? You keep putting them in your reviews and I have no idea what it is. Go ahead and laugh at me - but I'm not American\Biritish\Australian. I don't know these kinds of things.**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	29. Chapter 26

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"Back into business, people," Connor said. "Last time, we told you to vote for your **Favorite Golden Trio**. You came up with some pretty cool ideas – and if I was the one choosing the winners and not you, I'd pick Harry, Ron and Hermione. They should win this!"

"I'm _so_ with you on this one," Travis agreed. "But only one person voted for them – what a shame. Anyways, let's talk winners. Sharing the fifth place, we got two trios. The T.A.L. trio and the P.A.N. trio. Aren't these names cool?"

"What are these names?" Connor asked.

"It's _so_ simple," Travis said. "T.A.L. clearly means Thalia, Annabeth and Luke. These guys formed a new family that lasted a few weeks or months. Together they ran away from monsters in the mortal world until Grover found them. Unluckily, Thalia kinda died when they reached Camp Half Blood. Luke joined the titans' army and then re-joined us just before he died in the Titan War. Annabeth is still alive. Hi, Annabeth."

"Hi," Annabeth said in the audience.

"And the P.A.N. trio? What does _that_ mean?" Connor asked.

"Percy, Annabeth and Rachel, dude. Duh." Travis replied. "When Percy and Annabeth explored the Labyrinth together, Rachel the clear sighted mortal joined them and led them through the maze. They didn't die, so I guess she did a pretty good job."

"On fourth place we also have two trios," Connor said. "The Sea of Monsters trio – Percy, Annabeth and Tyson who sailed through the endless sea to try and heal Thalia's tree when it was poisoned. They got the Golden Fleece, saved Grover and Clarisse from the Cyclops' island, and got back on time to Camp to get the tree marooned on time."

"Also on the fourth place, the Son of Neptune trio – Percy, Hazel and Frank," Travis said. "The three traveled to Alaska to save Thanatos – death – from the giants. They survived their journey and made it back to Camp Jupiter to help the Romans in their battle against the giants. The three gathered with Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth later on, and together they sailed to Rome and Greece to fight against Gaea, the earth goddess."

"On third place, we got the first Heroes of Olympus trio," Connor announced. "Jason, Piper and Leo. The three met in Wilderness School when Hera put Jason there and wiped his memory. The mist made Piper and Leo think he's their friend and when monsters attacked them, they fought together. They quickly were taken to Camp Half Blood by Annabeth and Butch, and the day after they were sent on a life changing trip to free Hera, the Queen of Heaven. The three are also a part of the seven of the Second Great Prophecy."

"But the second place is the most surprising place," Travis added. "These three usually don't get along. Sometimes they do, but sometimes they strike the others with lightning or waves or dead people. The three kids of the big three – Percy, Thalia and Nico! The three met in Westover when Nico and Bianca were discovered by Grover, and soon later they grouped together to help Persephone in the Underworld, saving the Sword of Hades the goddess had created for her husband from Kronos' servants."

"But winning the first place, with no surprise at all, we have the first trio in the books," Connor said. "The **Favorite Golden Trio** for 2012 includes Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood! The three combined together when Percy was needed to go and search for Zeus' stolen lightning bolt. They quickly became friends, and look at them now! One of them is the Wild Lord and the other two are dating! You can come get your medals now, guys."

Percy, Annabeth and Grover got up from their seats and walked over to the microphone. Grover looked pretty excited, while Percy and Annabeth just looked happy.

"Hmm, hi, guys," Annabeth said into the microphone. "Thank you so much for picking us as your favorite golden trio. I wouldn't call Percy gold, but whatever."

"Hey!" Percy protested. "Thank you so much, Wise Girl."

"You're welcome," Annabeth playfully stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Grover said. "This is huge. This is amazing. I love you guys too. You're awesome. This is huge. I need coffee."

They thanked the audience (and you) again and walked back to their seats.

"Very well," Travis said. "We have good news and bad news. The bad news is; this story is getting closer to an end. We will have four more chapters, meaning chapter 30 will be the last one. The good news is that the next award will be one of your favorites! The **Favorite Fan-Made Couple**! Isn't it awesome?"

"It is," Connor nodded. "Now and go and vote, people. Go and vote."

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

**And Rachel is back - not from Chile, Brazil, Philippines, Germany, Egypt, USA, Turkey and Gaza. I live in Asia - so the person saying it was right. **

**Like Travis said, chapter number 30 is gonna be the last chapter. Why? Because everything has to come to an end. And because I'm getting a little bored of writing it, and because the next month is going to be the busiest month of the year for me - I will barely have time to sleep.**

**I finished MoA yesterday, and - NO SPOILERS - I almost cried at the end. I beg you, please don't put spoilers in your reviews because some people didn't read the book yet. I have to wait until my friend Bell finishes the book and then we're gonna get crazy together and curse Uncle Rick and pretend to punch him in the nose.**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**CimFan (Rachel).**


	30. Chapter 37 THE LAST AWARD

**Hello, people of Earth. **

**Yes, I know I usually put the author note in the end of the chapter, but I feel like I need to explain why I didn't update yesterday. Honestly, I don't have a proper reason for not updating. **_**But**_**, my cousin turned 17 two months ago. Happy birthday, CimFan's cousin! Anyway, we celebrated her yesterday and I got home around 8 P.M.-ish. Not too late, but because this is the **_**LAST CHAPTER**_** ~sobs sobs~ I wanted to do something special that will most likely take me a few hours to write. Joy. **

**This chapter also has a special element – besides being the last one. Yesterday, **Skyler . hill . 336** PM-ed me, saying he prays for my friend, Uri'a (remember her? She's getting better!) and that his grandfather + father died for cancer (again, I'm sorry for you lose). He asked if his OC can announce the last award, and I said yes. So he will be announcing the winners in this chapter! (: **

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**You know the Kids\Teens Choice Awards? I bet you never heard of the 'Percy Jackson Choice Awards'! Well, this is what it'll look like. All credits go to Carrot – Bunny for the idea. Placed after the war with Gaea.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters, blah, blah, blah. Carrot – Bunny owns the general idea for this. Go read her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender Awards' fanfic.**

"And we're back, for the last time," Connor faked crying. "Just kidding! I'm dying to get out of this story. I met some chicks in the reviews section that I have to check out."

"Dude, don't say it again. You sound like a freak," Travis said. "Anyway, this is a very special chapter. It's our last award! Some of you clearly didn't understand the meaning of **'Fan-Made' couples. **Fan-made means made by fans, which also means _not appearing in the books!_ Like, seriously, people. Percabeth is clearly _not_ a fan-made will have a special guest tonight, and out top 5 fan-made couples will get a chance to explain why they shouldn't be dating! Isn't it fun?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't say that . . ." Connor muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Travis asked.

"Nothing," he smiled. "Let's begin with our fifth place! Again, two fan-made couples share the place. Let's start with . . . Lazel – Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque!"

A thunder boomed, and suddenly they were standing on the stage. They were both blushing hard. In the audience, Frank didn't look too happy about it.

"You have thirty seconds to explain why you guys shouldn't be dating," Connor said. "Starting . . . now!"

"Hmm, okay . . ." Hazel said. She nervously looked at Leo, "Sorry, Leo, but I guess I'm dating Frank and it'll be awful if I had to break-up with him because I . . . like him?"

"That's totally cool," Leo nodded. "I totally understand why you wouldn't want to date the amazing Valdez. I know I'm too good for you."

"Yeah . . . sure?" Hazel said, not sure what to say about it.

"Well, not that you're not awesome," Leo quickly said, not wanting to hurt Hazel's feelings. "But I don't feel like there could be a relationship between us right now. And besides, Frank would obviously turn into a dragon and kill me."

"Your time is up!" Connor called. "Thank you, guys."

"You're welcome . . ." Hazel said, blushing even harder.

They disappeared from the stage second later. Hazel was not sitting in her seat, next to Frank who held her hand, and Leo was sitting next to Coach Hedge who was beating him up about treating a girl the way he did.

"Also on the fifth place – Pothena – Poseidon and Athena! Please don't kill me, my lady," Travis quickly said.

Poseidon and Athena appeared on the stage.

"Your time's starting . . . now!" Connor said.

"First of all, I would _never_ date Kelp-Head," Athena said. "He had the nerves to bring his girlfriend into my temple, which is something as un-respectable as chewing a gum in front of a teacher. He is too much of a Kelp-Head to be worthy enough of me dating him – and I also have to add I clearly not support my daughter's relationship with his spawn."

"Thanks, Athena," Poseidon rolled his eyes. "But seriously, guys, I have better things to do than date Owl-Face. And –"

"And I will vaporize whoever speaks of this matter again!" Athena yelled.

"Your time is up," Connor mentioned. "Thanks, guys. This had been wonderful."

They disappeared into thin air and re-appeared again in their seats on the opposite sides of the auditorium.

"On our fourth place, we got some interesting couple." Travis said. "Leo, it seems like the fans like pairing you with different demigods! We got 6 couples that were nominee with your name in them! This one is a little different – please welcome Leo Valdez and Piper McLean."

Leo and Piper appeared on the stage.

"Your time's starting now!" Connor reminded them.

"You guys just _love_ pairing me with girls who have boyfriends," Leo murmured. "Jeez, guys. We're _friends!_ What part of this word don't you understand?"

"And I'm already dating," Piper reminded. "Like, seriously, people. Get a life instead of putting together two people who have no chance of getting together!"

"Hurtful," Leo muttered.

"Oh my gods, sorry, I didn't mean it that way!" Piper called. "But there's a reason why two people aren't dating. Maybe they don't _like-like_ each other. Like, of course I like, you, Leo, but the way I would like a little brother if I had one."

"Jeez, thanks," Leo said.

"Your time is up!" Connor said. "Thanks, guys."

Piper appeared in her seat next to Jason.

"Hey, what about me?" Leo asked.

"You have to stay here, because you also won the third place!" Travis said. "The third place is a weird mix between a dweeb person and a smart person. Between a Roman and a Greek. Please welcome . . . drums please . . . Leo Valdez and Reyna!"

Reyna appeared on the stage. She looked at Leo with a disgust look.

"Your time is starting now!" Connor said.

"Hey, Reyna," Leo said.

"No way!" Reyna said. "This Greek -"

"Sorry, what did you say?" Leo asked. "It wasn't clear enough."

"You -!" Reyna yelled.

"Help, somebody?" Leo asked.

"Argh!" Reyna yelled.

"The mentioned sentence was not able to be spoken because of a Mark of Athena spoiler," Annie's voice said. "Thank you and have a good day."

"Your time is up!" Connor said. "Thanks, Reyna. That was wonderful."

"I will kill you in your sleep!" Reyna warned.

"Please do it!" Travis begged her. "Just kidding."

Reyna and Leo disappeared from the stage.

"Our special guest will now announce the last award's winners! Please welcome Skyler!" Travis said.

A 15 years old boy appeared on the stage. He wore an orange camp T-shirt, black shorts and black-red-white Reebok shoes. His hair was sandy brown and his eyes shone with happiness.

"What's up, guys?" he asked. "I'm Skyler, in case you didn't figure it out by now, and I'm here to announce the last award's winners! And the winners are . . ." he opened the white envelope the minor goddess gave him. "Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll – also known as Traite!"

"Don't let it happen again. Why is this happening again?" Travis muttered as angry Katie walked to the stage.

Skyler, Connor and even Apollo in his DJ station looked all happy. They wanted to know how Travis and the voters are going to die. Hopefully in a painful way. Maybe a flower will struggle them.

"Seriously, people!" Katie yelled as soon as she made it to the microphone. "What is wrong with you? I _hate_ him! H-A-T-E! Hate! Why don't you get it?"

"Yeah, people. What don't you understand?" Travis asked.

"You shut up, little prankster. I am not done talking!" Katie yelled.

"Okay, but I give you permission to kill them," Travis said.

Katie was as red as a tomato right now. "I'm not asking for any permission from you, Stoll!"

"Okay . . ." Travis said in a little voice.

"When I find out where you all live, I will come to you at night and you will not wake up the following morning! Nobody will know what hit you! I'll only leave a flower by your side, so you'll know it was the daughter of Demeter's revenge!" Katie warned.

"It's like Santa! You'll visit them at night and leave a gift!" Travis said, excited.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up right now!" Katie said in a dangerous tune.

"Okay, guys, thank you," Connor got involved before his brother loses an eye. "Thanks, Katie. You can go back to your seat again."

And Katie left the stage without even taking the medal the minor goddess offered her.

"Before we say goodbye for the last time," Travis said. "We want to thank every single person who ever read this story. You guys were amazing, voting every single chapter. We couldn't have asked for better readers."

"We love you to Pluto – the planet, not the god – and back," Connor added. "So this is our final goodbye, and we will hopefully see you again next August in the Percy Jackson Choice Awards!"

_(Not) to be continued . . ._

* * *

**So yes, this is our final goodbye. I want to say I love you all to Pluto and back. You guys were amazing, voting every single chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ALL GET A COOKIE (::)**

**Anyway, the next month is going to be the busiest month EVER. I will probably not have time to update any other stories on this time, but I will have a special come-back fanfic when I get back. Stay tuned! It's going to be AWESOME and I hope you're going to love it.**

**I LOVE YOU TO PLUTO AND BACK! (::) I'LL MISS YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**

**CimFan (Rachel).**

**Song I'm addicated to at the moment: 'The First Time' by BoysLikeGirls.**


	31. Author Note(:

Hey, guys.

What's up?

I have a few things I want to clear up: first of all, _a __**huge**__ thank you for reaching __**3,000**__ reviews! _Heard that? 3,000 reviews! This is incredible! I can't believe we did it! But of course, I will very likely do the same thing next August. I hope I will have enough time for it between sleeping, eating, chilling out with my friends and all.

Second off the list, I totally support you doing your own choice awards show for another fandoms! But, and it's a huge _but_, I can't allow you to do it. It's great that you're being awesome and asking for permission, but I can't give it to you since this whole thing was Carrot-Bunny's idea. She's another writer here and her 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' was the first choice award here. You should ask for _her_ permission. Am I clear? Yes.

Thirdly, I am more than happy to announce that my _super special come-back fanfic_ is now published! Well, at least the first chapter. I got the idea while reading some PM and while doing this fanfic, and I hope you're all going to love it. I can't tell you much (you'll have to read it in case you want to know what's it about), but I post a chapter and in the end of every single chapter you can choose what happens next. It's very similar to this fanfic, but you only have 2 choices instead of 5.

So I hope your life is good, and I love you all to Pluto and back!

CimFan (Rachel).


End file.
